


Love is an Evil Thing

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Commitment, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Sirens, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: A "boy next door" tale, with a demonic and smutty twist.





	1. Chapter 1

Tan arms circled around a pale torso, thick thighs slightly draped over his bare waist as the cotton bed sheets barely covered the two bodies underneath. Dark was in a rare mood tonight, snuggly just wasn't a word that was used to describe him. But here he is, laying his head on Anti's chest while his fingers played with a small patch of the demon's chest hair. It was nice, no pressure to act a certain way, just him and his lover cuddling after a long day. Anti was the only one who ever got to see Dark this vulnerable. Most of the time he was an asshole that didn't give a rats ass about anyone or anything, but whenever he was alone like this with Anti, he was completely different. The Irish demon grinned, resting his head against the pillow as he drank up Dark's affection. 

"Mm..I could get used to this, Daddy." Anti purred, fingers softly playing with Dark's raven hair as the older demon closed his eyes.  
"Me too. I love when you play with my hair, Kitten. So soothing.." Dark muttered, snuggling a bit closer to his lover as his body completely relaxed. He enjoyed Anti's attention, maybe a little too much since the next thing the Irish demon felt was something hard pressing up against his hip.  
Anti blushed, biting his lip once he realized what it was.   
"Daddy?" Anti glanced down, unsure if he was asleep already. A soft hum answered him, Dark's deep voice vibrating the younger's chest as he lifted his head to lock eyes with his lover. Anti has seen this look before, it's the type of expression that just screams mischief. It's also the same look Dark gives him when he wants to play, with hooded scarlet eyes and a cocky smirk on his perfect lips. It was a look that could make Anti hard in a heartbeat.

"I thought you just wanted to cuddle tonight.." Anti felt his mouth run dry, chewing on his bottom lip as Dark moved his leg over to straddle the younger's waist.  
"I changed my mind." Dark hummed, lacing his fingers with Anti's as he brought up their hands to rest against the pillow. Dark never actually told Anti just how much power he had over him, Anti could drive him wild with the simplest touches or the slightest of noises. He loved everything about that salty glitch bitch of a demon, from his bubbly and psychotic personality to his perfectly pale body. Anti was his heart's desire, the only thing he could ever love in this world, he just wouldn't admit it. Dark's face hovered over Anti's, their lips brushing slightly as the younger's breathing increased. 

"You gonna fuck me, Daddy?" Anti hoped the answer was yes, rolling his hips so that his cock rubbed against Dark's plump bottom. The older demon groaned, licking his lips as he nodded his head. Anti was going to be a little shit tonight, no surprise there since he usually was. He wasn't the best example of what a submissive should be, always backtalking and breaking rules just so Dark would punish him. But the two loved the type of "relationship" they had, a mix between BDSM and something sinister.  
"No toys this time, just us. I wanna make you unravel all on my own." 

Anti shivered, rolling his hips faster as he became impatient. Dark's lips met Anti's, kissing him with something Anti's never felt before. It wasn't rough and lusty like his kisses usually were, it was sweet and loving. The expression confused Anti to say the least, but in the four months they've been seeing each other it was the first time Dark had kissed him like this. They were always too busy trying to get in the others pants to really show how they felt, so sometimes the emotions were blurred. Then there was the fact that their relationship had no lable, Anti technically wasn't Dark's boyfriend since the older demon never asked. The topic never came up, but it still bothered the Irish demon none the less. He wanted to be Dark's, wanted to move in and start a life together. But it seemed Dark was only interested in a physical type of relationship, atleast to Anti it seemed that way. Dark rolled them over, laying against the mattress as he continued to passionately kiss his lover. Anti's hand cupped Dark's cheek, using his other to swipe the bottle of lubricant off of the nightstand.

"Please hurry, Daddy." Anti whined, slipping the bottle into Dark's hand. The older demon chuckled, nipping at Anti's lips as he popped the cap and squeezed a bit into Anti's palm.  
"Go ahead, Kitten." Dark purred, smacking Anti's ass. The Irish demon yelped, wrapping his hand around Dark's girth as he leaned back down to bite at the older's neck. He flicked his wrist a few times, coating Dark's cock in lube before pressing the tip against his pre stretched hole. Anti lowered himself down onto Dark's thick cock, rocking his hips as the slight burn sent waves of pain and pleasure through his body.  
"Bend your knees for me, Daddy." Dark complied, bending his knees as he started thrusting upward into Anti's tight heat. The Irish demon's jaw went slack, gripping onto the headboard as Dark's cock rubbed against his prostate. Each thrust nailed his sweet spot dead on, making Anti a mess of loud moans and curses. Dark's hands gripped onto Anti's hips, keeping him still as he pounded into his ass.

"F-fuck, Daddy..m'close. T-touch me, please." Anti whimpered, pre oozing from his slit.  
"Already? That didn't take very long.." Dark teased, moving his hand to stroke Anti's leaking cock.  
"C-can't help it..you f-feel s'good." The younger gasped, clenching around Dark's length as he spilled onto the demon's stomach, coating his hand in cum as well. Dark worked him though his orgasm, speeding up his thrusts as he chased down his own release.  
"So fucking tight, no matter how many times I fuck your ass. You're mine, my little whore." Dark growled, rolling them over once more as he tossed Anti's legs over his shoulders.

"Mm..I'm all yours." Anti clung onto his lover, moaning loudly as Dark slammed into his ass. He could feel Dark's length twitch as he neared his climax, tightening around him to help him fall over the edge.  
"Fill me, please Daddy! Need it s'bad." Anti moaned into Dark's ear, his eyes rolling back as a sudden warm sensation shot up his ass. Dark growled, his eyes squeezing shut as he emptied himself into Anti.   
"Ok..now we can cuddle." Dark chuckled, pulling out of Anti's ass as he flopped back down on the mattress. Anti grinned, turning over as he pulled up the blankets.  
"Love you, Daddy." Anti muttered nervously, tensing when Dark didn't say anything back.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark froze when he heard those three little words tumble out of Anti's mouth. He liked Anti, more than anyone else he was forced to be in contact with, but love was such a strong word. They've only been seeing each other for four months, and during that time they've never once said anything to imply that this was serious. So for Anti to admit that he loved Dark, especially after sex, it didn't really feel right for him to say it back. 

The Irish demon was probably just drunk on his post sex high, saying the only thing that made sense at the time. It wouldn't be the first time Anti said something mushy while in his head space. The only problem being he wasn't in head space at the time, and Dark knew it. So he decided to ignore it and hope the situation would just go away. But It didn't, much to his displeasure. Anti wanted to know where he stood with Dark, if they were serious or if this was just for fun. He didn't want to waste his time chasing after a demon that had no interest in being at least somewhat domestic. But the topic just seemed too intimidating to actually sit down and discuss, lest the outcome is something negative. What if Dark didn't love him, what if he only saw Anti as a hole to stick his dick in? What if this "relationship" was nothing more than sex? These questions swarmed around inside Anti's unstable mind like hornets, stinging him with rejection the more he thought about it. The Irish demon rolled onto his back, giving Dark some space as he layed next to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.." Anti mumbled, biting at his nails like he usually did when he was nervous. Dark opened his eyes, unsure what he could even say back to that. The whole thing was a bit awkward, creating a palpable tension between them the longer Dark remained silent.  
"It's fine, you were just overly excited. Water under the bridge.." Dark, glanced over at his lover, feeling a bit guilty that he knew that was a lie. He just wasn't ready to take that step yet, and in all honesty it would probably be a long time before he would feel comfortable enough to make this serious. Anti sighed, sitting up as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Dark was probably right, his emotions were all over the place sometimes. He couldn't be sure if this was love he was experiencing, but it sure felt like love to him.

"Do ya mind if I use your shower? I'd like to clean myself up before I make the walk of shame." Anti giggled, though Dark could tell it was forced and fake.   
"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to join you or-?" Dark asked, though the look on his lover's face gave away the answer even before he said anything.  
"N-no. I'm just gonna be in and out. Gotta long day tomorrow so I should probably head home soon." Anti muttered, standing from the bed as he gathered up his scattered clothing. Dark nodded, sighing as Anti disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door. Welp, he fucked up. Why do feelings have to be so complicated and confusing? Sex was easy. Just two people using each other to get off. Feelings and relationships were hard, often ending in pain and heartache. Dark wasn't fond of that, he wasn't too interested in anything that made him look or feel weak. Out in public Dark was known for being cold, calculated, and clinical. But in the privacy of his own home he could loosen his tie, so to speak. He wanted to be lovey dovey with Anti, and in some ways he was. But he just couldn't take that leap, not just yet anyway.  
Anti turned on the hot water, dipping his head under the stream as the shower head kicked on. 

It felt nice to just let out some unwanted emotions where no one would notice. His tears melted and blurred into the streams of hot water running down his face, heating up his skin in a light shade of red to hide the fact that he was crying. Dark didn't need to see him acting like a bitch, he already ruined the rest of the evening with his word vomit, showing how hurt he was would only make things worse. Anti quickly scrubbed the filth off of his skin, not wanting to take too much time and cause suspicions to arise. He shut off the water, drying himself off before slipping on his clothes. He smelled like Dark, a nice mix of floral and masculine scents that made his heart flutter. Dark always smelled nice, everything about Dark was nice, except for his fear of his own emotions. The Irish demon stepped back out into the bedroom, frowning to see that Dark hadn't moved. He looked like he was already asleep, breathing deeply with his eyes softly closed. 

Obviously he wasn't as bothered about this as Anti was, only taking about five minutes to pass out after Anti left.  
"Guess I'll see you around." Anti whispered to the sleeping demon on the bed, sighing as he moved to the front door and left. He didn't live that far away from Dark, maybe about a ten minute walk from his condo down the road. He didn't mind, walking was a good way to clear his mind of all the negative feelings and thoughts that assaulted him throughout the day. The cool night air felt wonderful on his skin, slightly chilling him as he neared his building. There was something different this time though, instead of the condo next to his remaining vacant, the lights were on and a shadowy figure stood outside the door. He couldn't really see much besides the lit end of a cigarette and a pair of vibrant violet eyes. He must be the new tenant, great. Too bad Anti wasn't up for making any new acquaintances. Not like he was really given a choice though.


	3. Chapter 3

Anti was naturally curious as to who his new neighbor was, locking eyes with the mysterious shadow on the way up to his door. He wasn't really up for small talk at the moment, he'd rather have his fingers cut off than drone on about the weather with this guy. Maybe if he was quick enough he could get inside and avoid a painfully dull conversation with this asshole, it was worth a shot.  
"Hey there." 

Fuck.

Anti had his hand on the door knob, key grasped between his fingers. He was so close to freedom, but not close enough. Anti sighed, turning his head to see the demon trying to ruin the rest of his shitty night.   
"Hi." Anti forced a fake smile, gripping the door knob tighter as the demon stepped into the light. The Irish demon felt his stomach flip once his eyes took in this stranger's appearance. He was gorgeous. With jet black hair and pale skin, violet eyes and deep dimples that popped out whenever he smiled. His earlobes were gauged, matching Anti's except for the lilac colored plugs he wore. And his voice, something about the way it carried away with the wind but was still powerful enough to capture the attention in a crowded room made Anti want to listen to him.

"Sorry for holding you up, I just wanted to see who my neighbors were. I've already met Mad, he seems pretty interesting but I wanted to get to know you as well." The demon smiled, his violet eyes lulling Anti into a sense of security. Though there was something off about him. He didn't seem like any demon he's ever met before, he was just so..alluring.  
"Oh, y-yeah. I'm Anti, I've lived here for a few years now. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Anti chuckled nervously, releasing the door knob as he leaned on the railing of the porch that separated the two properties.  
"Didn't give it. I'm Natemare, or just Nate for short. I couldn't help but notice your unique accent. Irish?" Nate smiled, taking a short drag from his cigarette before blowing out little smoke rings. Anti giggled, running a hand though his hair as he became strangely invested in the conversation. Nate just seemed to entrance him the more he talked, and soon he found himself doing the one thing he didn't want to do, make small talk with this handsome stranger.

"Yeah. My counterpart is Irish so I guess that would make me Irish as well. Although I've never really been there, I've kinda just stayed here in the underworld. I don't really play well with others."   
Nate chuckled, his adorable dimples drawing Anti in even more. There was no way this guy was a demon, he just felt incredibly drawn to this entity. The only demon he knew that was able to use his tongue this well was Dark, and in more than one way too. What was he? There had to be something he was missing.  
"You seem pretty friendly to me. I mean, you haven't tried to kill me yet." 

"That's because you haven't given me a reason to. Trust me, I bite."  
Anti internally facepalmed, that didn't come out the way he intended it to. But Nate seemed to go along with it, giggling a little as he leaned on the railing in between the two properties.  
"I might like that." Anti felt his heart skip a beat, Nate was openly flirting with a stranger he just met and it was working.  
The demon's cheeks lit up with a light blush, painting his pale skin a rosy pink.   
"You're not a demon, are you?"   
Nate smirked, leaning forward to whisper into Anti's pointed ear.

"I'm a siren." Nate pulled back a little, his eyes flashing a breathtaking shade of lilac. It all made perfect sense now. There was a reason Nate was so sexually appealing to Anti right off the bat. He was made to lure in his helpless prey with his looks and voice, which explains why the demon wanted to listen to him when he spoke. It was like he was under some sort of spell.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to lure you in.. yet." The siren winked, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray before turning on his heel to walk inside.  
"See ya around, Anti." 

"S-see ya.." Anti stuttered, watching Nate disappear once the door closed. What the hell just happened? One second he was a grumpy and distraught old fuck and the next he was flirting with some siren he just met. And what about Dark? He wouldn't be that happy about how close Nate was getting to Anti. He tended to be very territorial over the green haired demon, especially in public. Anti shook his head, it wasn't like it really mattered or anything, they weren't even dating. Who cares if he flirted with Nate a little, it's not like he fucked him. Although his mind was starting to wander down that rabbit hole a little. If Nate was this enticing during a conversation, what was he like in bed? Anti shook his head, he'd probably never know. The glitchy demon unlocked his front door, twisting the knob as he opened it and stepped inside. 

A small black ball of fur was sitting on the counter top in the kitchen, crooked tail slightly swaying side to side as Anti approached.  
"Bellatrix, what are you doing up here you naughty little kitty. You know I don't want your furry ass where I prepare my food. " The demon cooed, picking up his feline companion and cradling her in his arms. She was just as unique as Anti was, with heterochromia and a crooked tail, she fit right in. She also didn't like anyone else but Anti, scratching the shit out of Dark when he tried to pet her that one time. She was just as introverted and salty as the glitch bitch was, which is why he loved her so much.  
"C'mon Bella, time for bed. It's been a fuckin' weird day."


	4. Chapter 4

Light poured in through the opened blinds, thin beams of sun covering Dark's tired eyes as they fluttered open. The demon was slightly confused as to why the other half of the bed was empty. Wasn't Anti here last night? Dark groaned, rolling over to see that he was alone and that Anti had gone home. He didn't know how long his lover stayed after his shower, though he hoped he would've stayed the night. He always slept a little better with Anti cuddled up next to him, but that might not be a possibility anymore. 

As his brain and body woke up a little more, one thing in particular stuck out like a splinter. Anti said he loved him and Dark didn't say it back. In fact it was worse than just unrequited love, Dark was stupid enough to play off Anti's feelings as nothing more than post sex nonsense. If that wasn't a slap in the face then Dark falling asleep afterwards would be. He was doing a piss poor job of keeping Anti around, if he wasn't careful he could lose him to someone else. 

Dark sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. The thought of someone else sweeping Anti off of his feet made that familiar feeling of jealously bubble up to the surface. Anti was his, it didn't matter to him if they were dating or not. But perhaps a peace offering would help settle things between them? Dark wasn't mediocre at many things, but showing how he felt was definitely one of them. The demon forced himself out of his warm bed, shuffling into the bathroom to shower before he could surprise his love with a few of his favorite things. 

Anti had a slight addiction to anything sweet, cinnamon rolls to be more specific. It's a wonder how he keeps his figure so flawless with all the junk he eats. Anti was also a caffeine junkie, just like Jack. In all honesty there was a lot of qualities that Anti shared with his human counterpart, whereas Dark and Mark were polar opposites. With that thought in mind, Dark quickly scrubbed himself under the jets of cool water, his mind focused on Anti as he dried off with a towel and threw on a white v neck and black skinny jeans. It was simple but Anti loved this outfit. He fixed his hair, letting a few of his black curly locks spill down over his eyes for a more sensual look. It was still early, only about seven in the morning by the time Dark reached the coffee shop and placed his order. The underworld wasn't that much different from the human world, it was sort of like a mirror image. So technically they were in Los Angeles, just in the alternate dimension form of the city. 

With coffee and pastries in hand, Dark made the short walk down the street to Anti's condo, taking in the warm sun and colorful skies. As soon as he rounded the corner, an odd sight was waiting for him. The condo next door wasn't vacant anymore, and sitting out on the porch with a cup of coffee in his hand was a gorgeous siren Dark had never seen before. Nate briefly locked eyes with Dark on his way in, smirking when he saw the goodies the demon was carrying.

"Peace offering?" 

Dark cocked his head, glaring at the siren as he tried to ignore his prying question. Nate chuckled, shaking his head. He loved a challenge, and Dark seemed like the type that would put up a good fight. Nate knew from the moment he saw Anti that he wanted him, but with Dark in the picture now he would have to work a bit harder to get what he wants. Dark used the spare key to unlock the front door, twisting the knob as he walked inside. Anti must still be asleep, all the lights were off and soft snoring could be heard coming from the bedroom. Dark chuckled, setting down the box of sweets on the counter top as he walked back toward the bedroom. 

He could already hear Anti talking in his sleep, the incohearant mumbling drawing a grin on Dark's face as he pushed open the bedroom door. He almost broke out into a fit of laughter once he saw his lover. Anti had his face buried in the pillows, ass in the air with his knees drawn up and his arms spread across the mattress. The Irish demon could sleep in the weirdest positions, as well as hog the bed. But Dark found it to be adorable, he almost didn't want to wake him up.  
"Anti.." Dark purred, setting his cup of coffee on the nightstand as he sat on the edge of the bed. Bellatrix was curled up next to him, her mismatched eyes staring daggers at Dark as he reached out to touch Anti.   
"Baby boy, wake up." Dark cooed, brushing Anti's messy dark green hair out of his face as his eyes slowly opened. He smiled as soon as he saw Dark sitting next to him, his grin only growing once he smelled the delicious aroma of coffee that filled the air in the room. Anti rolled onto his back, sitting up a bit as he took the cup from Dark's hands.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was rude and dismissed your feelings entirely. I'd like to make it up to you, if you'll let me." Dark smiled, brushing his fingertips down Anti's cheek as the demon took a sip of his coffee.  
"What did ya have in mind?" Anti smirked, setting his cup next to Dark's on the nightstand.  
"Well, for starters, I know how much you like being eaten out, and I just so happen to be starving." Dark's tone took a seductive turn, dropping a few octives as he leaned in close to Anti's lips. The Irish demon nodded his head, all thoughts of staying upset over what happened last night vanished from his mind as their lips met. At least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

"O-oh fuck. R-right there!" Anti cried out, arching his back like a cat as Dark used his fingers to stimulate his prostate. The older demon lapped at his lover's rim, thrusting and curling his fingers in such a sinful way. If there was one thing Dark was skilled with, it would be his tongue, and in more than just a sexual way. The demon was a skilled manipulator, able to talk his way into or out of anything, that silver tongue of his is what initially captured Anti's attention the night they met. 

Dark used his skills to make Anti fall into his bed, little did he know that four months later they would still be fucking around. The only difference this time is that Anti's feelings for Dark go deeper than the skin, where as Dark doesn't really know how he feels just yet. He's aware that he deeply cares for Anti, but as far love goes, he feels it's too soon to be sure. The added strain has slowly chipped away at the foundation of their relationship, seeing as this isn't the first time Anti has said or done something like that. Last night was just the first time it was even addressed. 

Anti isn't usually a hearts and flowers type of guy, but when he's with Dark something changes in him. The Irish demon was sinking further into his obscure feelings, letting things like jealously rise to the surface. Dark pulled away, his fingers continuing to thrust into his lover as he popped the button on his skinny jeans and pulled down the zipper. The demon's girthy erection was straining against the thin, black material of his boxers, it's impressive size falling out of the top of his waistband as he pulled them down.  
"God damn your ass is so gorgeous, baby." Dark purred, snapping his fingers to move the bottle of lubricant off of the nightstand and into his hand. Anti moaned in response, pushing his ass back against Dark's skilled digits as he slowly fingered him.

"Fuck me daddy, make me feel good." The Irish demon moaned, not caring that Nate was just outside and could probably hear him. He wanted him to hear, the idea just sounded so erotic and exciting that he just couldn't help himself. Dark withdrew his fingers, quickly slicking up his cock before stuffing Anti's tight little ass with it. The Irish demon let out a pleasured scream, the sudden stretch sending ripples of pain and pleasure through his trembling body. But before Dark could start up an intoxicating rhythm, his pocket began to vibrate. The older demon groaned, pulling out his phone and answering the call while he was still balls deep inside his lover. Anti's head whipped to the side, glaring daggers at Dark once he heard the familiar voice coming through the other line.

"Are you fucking kiddin' me?!" Anti growled, pulling himself away from Dark as his lover silenced him with a raised up finger.  
"Slow down, Crank, what's the matter?" Dark softly spoke, pulling up his jeans and tucking his still hard cock back inside. Anti was livid, this bitch has been a thorn in his side since he met Dark. Crank, Dark's ex boyfriend, still maintained contact with him, calling or texting him whenever he had  a 'problem'. Dark never turned him down, always putting Anti on the back burner when it came to Crank. But this was the final straw, Anti had enough of that blue bitch coming in between him and his man, but Dark was already on his way out of the bedroom before Anti could do anything.

"I'll be there shortly, bluebird." Dark spoke into the receiver, ending the call seconds later. Anti had thrown on his jeans, not caring about how much of this Nate would hear as he stormed out into the kitchen.  
"You're seriously gonna leave me for him?!" The younger demon growled, his eyes pitch black as the lights in the house surged and flickered. Dark sighed, running a hand though his hair as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.  
"Stop acting like child Anti, your little tantrum isn't going to change anything." Jealousy and rage boiled to the surface, making Anti lash out in violence. His form glitched as the light in the lamp next to Dark blew out, the older demon seemed unfazed by any of this, rolling his eyes as he reached for the door knob.  
"You don't scare me, Anti. I know you would never hurt me. I'll see you later tonight, ok?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Anti snapped, yelling out in frustration as Dark left without another word. This shit always happens. And it's beginning to tear the two apart the longer it goes on. Dark knows that Crank is just instigating drama between him and Anti, but yet he still runs off to fix all his problems. Sooner or later Crank will drive in the final nail in their coffin, killing what they have. Anti tugged on his hair, gritting his teeth in anger as he smashed the lamp against the wall. He could be particularly violent when he wanted to be, and right now he just wanted to hurt someone. The only person he knew of that was within reach was Nate, but as soon as he walked out onto the porch and locked eyes with his neighbor, that thought went right out the window. The siren was sitting on the porch, gorgeous eyes burning into Anti with an understanding. Maybe Nate had been though something similar?   
"You deserve better, ya know." Nate quietly muttered, giving Anti a sad smile as he rose from his chair.  
"You heard that?" The demon sighed, knowing the entire neighborhood probably heard the commotion. Nate nodded, leaning against the railing a little as he smiled.  
"Come spend the day with me. I promise it'll take your mind off of it."


	6. Chapter 6

Anti pursed his lips, he knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea to indulge his neighbor like this, but at the same time he just wanted to get back at Dark for being an asshole. Nothing would happen, they were just hanging out after all.   
"What did you have in mind?" Anti asked, becoming entranced by Nate's beautiful amethyst orbs the longer he stared. Just being close to the siren made him feel odd, like a loopy, euphoric sensation that made his head swim in a sea of fog. He's never met a siren before, having only heard of them from stories and human mythology. He didn't actually think they existed until yesterday. Nate smirked, extending his hand for Anti to take. 

"Come inside, I wanna show you something." The demon looked a bit unsure, if Dark were to find out how close they were getting, things would surely end in bloodshed. But at the same time fuck Dark for leaving, what does he expect will happen? Anti isn't going to wait around forever, and Nate seems pretty interested in the Irish demon. Anti placed his hand in Nate's, noticing just how soft the siren's porcelain skin was. It was just like velvet, leaving behind a faint tingle that felt like a small electrical current. The demon hopped over the railing, feet hitting the deck of Nate's porch with a loud thud. He almost didn't want the siren to let him go, his touch was just so..addicting. As their hands separated, Nate pulled open the front door, leading Anti inside his condo and shutting the door behind him. 

This place was a lot nicer than Anti's, even though the layout was similar. Nate's place was neat and tidy, beautifully furnished in color schemes of dark gray and lilac. It suited him, the atmosphere perfectly matching the vibe Anti was getting from Nate, seductive and mysterious. There was alot about him Anti wanted to know, the deeper inward they walked through the property the more his mind sought after the answers.   
"Not a lot of people know about this, but I think you might be the type to appreciate art when you see it." Nate grinned, leading Anti towards a closed off room near the back of the condo. Nate twisted the knob, opening the door to reveal a single chair sitting in the middle of the room. Anti grinned, walking toward the slumped over body of a man that was tied to the chair and gagged with a white cloth. He couldn't see his face very well, his features mangled beyond recognition from bruising and swelling. 

"What's this?" Anti curiously circled the hostage, grabbing the back of his hair to lift up his face. Nate crouched down in front of his victim, pleasantly surprised that Anti was going along with this. Of course he didnt realize how much of a psychopath Anti could be, hidden underneath that salty exterior was a vicious, blood thirsty beast just begging to be set free.  
"I just love the sounds he makes when he's scared. I'm sure his lover will be missing him dearly." Nate giggled, caressing the man's cheek in an almost loving way. What he didn't tell Anti, was that this man was his human counterpart's lover. Anything that brought pain and suffering to that bitch he called his alter, was highly pleasurable to the siren. 

"How'd you get him here?" Anti mused, grinning like a mad man at the assortment of sharp instruments layed out neatly on the table beside him, gliding his fingertips over the metallic blades.  
"I'm a siren, I can disguise my voice and my features to fool my prey. His weakness just happened to be me, well a different form of me anyways." Nate chuckled, standing as he observed his 'prey'. Anti's curiosity was once again peeked, wondering just how powerful Nate's abilities really were.  
"Can you imitate me?"   
Nate cocked his head to the side, bringing up his hand as a cloud of lilac mist swirled around his fingertips.  
"I've got a better idea.." Nate purred, stepping close to Anti as he blew a puff of smoke into the demon's face. Anti coughed, waving his hand in front of himself to fan away the sweet smelling mist. 

"The fuck was that for?!" 

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" The voice came from Nate's mouth, but it belonged to Dark. The siren was able to perfectly mimic his voice, going so far as to copy his wording and tone just to make things more convincing for Anti.  
"Holy fuck.." Anti's vision became clouded, images of Nate's body intertwined with his began to dance in his head. Something wasn't right, Anti was falling head first into an obvious trap and he wasn't even putting up a fight. The fact that Nate sounded exactly like Dark was making this hallucination all the more immersive. But soon Nate's appearance began to shift, his violet eyes melting into pools of ruby while his features warped into a stunning image of Dark.  
"Daddy?" Anti murmered, tilting his head as a dopey smile spread across his parted lips. Nate chuckled, cupping Anti's face as more smoke billowed out from the siren's mouth, swirling around Anti's head and dragging him under.

"You can call me Daddy if you want to, love." The siren cooed, drawing Anti in without so much as a whimper of protest.  
"My daddy..my Dark.." Anti whispered, carding his fingers though Nate's silky hair as the siren began to sing. It wasn't much, just a verse or two, but the seductive melody was enough to seal the deal for Anti, leaning forward to silence the siren with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

With a thick blanket of lavender scented smoke circling around them, Anti fell head first into Nate's trap. Having no real knowledge of sirens or their abilities, the demon was less than aware of what was actually happening to him. The way Nate lures in his prey is very simple. The thick lilac mist he produces affects the body the same way concentrated ecstasy does, increasing the victim's sensitivity and subjecting them to raw and powerful amounts of pure lust. 

But the demon wasn't just dealing with the strong effects of the smoke, the siren's voice also created a hypnotic state, pulling Anti into a false sense of security while the smoke filled his head with vivid fantasies and illusions. In reality Nate's appearance never changed, he just made Anti believe that he was Dark to pull him in deeper. As soon as Anti's lips pressed against Nate's, an explosive chain of events began. One taste was all it took for Anti to became addicted, his mind and body craving more of the sweet siren that was practically stealing the demon's heart from his lover's hands. 

Nate smirked against Anti's lips, sliding his hands down the demon's spine to cup his perky ass. In Anti's clouded mind this was Dark kissing him, Dark's fingers touching him. The Irish demon couldn't get enough, wrapping his arms and legs around Nate as the siren picked him up. His false lover was paying his overly sensitive body so much delicious attention, setting his nerves on fire as he begged for more. With rough kisses and trembling legs, Nate carried Anti out of the room, shutting the door with his foot as he made his way into the bedroom. Nate plopped Anti down onto the bed, hovering over him as he pinned the young demon against the mattress.

"Tell me kitten, do you ever think of anyone else while you're with me?" Nate purred in Dark's deep voice, running his tongue across the scar on his neck. Anti shivered, closing his eyes as he melted into the foreign touch.  
"I-I've only ever thought of one person, Daddy."   
Nate grinned, grinding his hips against Anti's as he sucked bruises into the demon's pale skin. He wanted to show Dark that Anti wasn't his anymore, marking his neck and shoulders in deep shades of red and purple.  
"And who might that be?" The siren trailed his tongue up, tracing the shell of Anti's pointed ear as he nipped at his gauged lobe.

"N-nate, Daddy. But I would never try anything with him, I belong to you." Anti bit his lip, groaning when he felt Nate pop the button on his skinny jeans. The demon almost forgot that he wasn't wearing any underwear, until the siren pointed it out.  
"Nothing on underneath? You really are a naughty boy. Am I not enough for you, Kitten?"   
The siren tugged off Anti's jeans, making short work of his own while Anti pulled off his shirt. Raw lust and want rushed through the demon's veins, his vision blurring the line between reality and fantasy.  
"N-no you are enough Daddy, but-"  
Anti cut himself off, not wanting to spoil the moment again because he was emotionally needy. 

Nate stopped what he was doing, seeing the pain in Anti's cloudy eyes. There was something missing, something he desperatly wanted but couldn't have. The siren sighed, he couldn't fuck Anti like this, it wouldn't be right. He wanted to win him over the right way, and not have to hide behind another face if they were to make love. His conscious was heavy, guilt eating away at him as his eyes locked with Anti's.  
"Daddy, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" Anti pawed at Nate's shoulders, trying to pull him closer as he worked on removing the siren's shirt.  
"No baby, you didn't do anything wrong. What were you about to tell me?" Nate caressed the demon's cheek with the back of his hand, nuzzling his nose against Anti's as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Promise you won't leave me?"   
The question pulled at the siren's heartstrings, a desperate and pleading look in Anti's mismatched eyes. There was no way Nate could go through with this, if Anti was going to sleep with him he wanted it to be because Anti wanted to. Not because he pulled the wool over his eyes and made him believe he was someone else. Anti deserved better than that, and Nate would try his absolute hardest to win his heart the right way.

"I would never leave you baby, you can tell me." Anti let out a ragged breath, cupping Nate's cheeks in his trembling hands. He's been dying to say this to Dark for months, and now that he had the chance to express his pain, he didn't know if he could anymore. But Nate, still masquerading as Dark, gave the demon a sweet kiss to boost his confidence, running his fingers through the messy dark green strands of his hair as Anti poured his heart out.

"I-I want love, I want to be cherished and needed, Dark. I'm not just a fuck toy, I have feelings too and they matter. I know you're not sure about how you feel about me, but I'm getting tired of waiting around for you. I know what I want, and I want you. But sooner or later you're gonna lose me to someone else, someone who knows what they want too. Someone who will love me the way you never did."

Nate's heart broke for Anti. What has this demon been though that makes him so desperate for affection? He may never know the answer to that question, but he knew he didn't want to hurt Anti anymore than Dark already had. There was more to this Irish demon than he had originally seen, a side of him that was soft and loving. So, with a heavy conscious and an aching heart, Nate leaned down to brush his lips against Anti's, muttering a hushed "sleep" before blowing a black mist into Anti's mouth. The effects were instantaneous, knocking the demon out cold and blurring his memory of anything that had happened after Nate showed him the back room. He was going to do this right, Anti deserved that much from him.


	8. Chapter 8

When Anti's eyes opened again, he was confused to find himself laying on the couch in Nate's living room. He was fully dressed, covered with a blanket while his head rested on one of the pillows he assumed was from Nate's bed.  It smelled just like him, making a strange feeling bubble up to the surface. He was content, the sweetly floral scent filling his senses and calming his nerves. He can't remember much after seeing what surprises waited for him in Nate's back room, everything just blurred into a black void after seeing the body in the chair. Did he pass out? 

Anti wasn't squeamish around blood, he loved it. It was something the two had in common, a side of Nate he never knew existed. As the demon sat up, a harsh throbbing in his head caught up to him. Unbeknownst to him, this was one of the after effects of the siren's mist. In the next few hours he would go through a myriad of symptoms, making him emotionally and physically needy until the mist finally left his body. But Anti doesn't remember the mist, or their kiss. He doesn't remember laying naked under the siren who disguised himself as Dark, the bruises Nate sucked into Anti's pale skin, or the small breakdown that happened. But he does remember the fight he had with Dark this morning, and the call from Crank that caused it. Anti sighed, pulling the blanket off of him as he glanced at the clock. It was already half past seven, meaning that he somehow slept the day away on Nate's couch.

How embarrassing. 

Just as he was about to slip out unnoticed, a pair of violet eyes caught him creeping through the kitchen.  
"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" Anti froze, slowly turning around to see Nate leaning against the door frame, a playful smirk pulling at the sides of his mouth. He didn't know why, but the sight of Nate made him feel..happy. The demon giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he pulled his stare away from the siren. His heart was beating a little faster, skin heating up to paint his cheeks with wisps of pink. 

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. I don't even remember falling asleep. How long was I out for?" Nate glanced at his watch, shrugging a bit.  
"About eight hours. You must've been exhausted, so I let you have the couch for a while. I don't mind or anything, you were actually pretty cute all curled up and drooling on my pillow." Anti felt mortified, avoiding Nate's gaze as the siren pushed himself off of the door frame to meet him in the middle of the kitchen. He felt unbearably hot, like the room was slowly closing in around him the closer Nate got. Soon the siren was right in front of him, staring down at him with an unreadable expression. 

Anti just wanted to hide, feeling vulnerable and exposed under the weight of Nate's eyes, yet he couldn't move an inch. Something was different about him, making Nate seem more intimidating than before. He felt like he was standing in front of Dark, ready to receive punishment for something he did wrong. But Nate's touch was gentle, satisfying a part of him that he's been trying to hide for some time now. A side only Dark has seen. Nate hooked his fingers underneath Anti's chin, lifting up his head as he closed the gap between them. Anti's mismatched orbs melted into Nate's bright, amethyst irises, sending a wave of confusion through his veins. Why was Nate able to have such a powerful effect on him? And why did Anti feel the overwhelming need to kiss him? The demon let out a shakey breath, feeling Nate's warm hands slide up his arms.

"You seem so nervous, Anti. Why is that?" Nate smirked, leaning down to brush the tip of his nose with Anti's. The demon couldn't even process what was happening right now, he just knew that he liked it for some reason. But there was another side that didn't want him to kiss Nate, the side of him that belonged to Dark. It didn't matter what he did to Anti, he would always love him. Kissing Nate right now just didn't feel right, even though he desperately wanted to feel his soft lips against his own. Anti's eyes closed, focusing on the question Nate asked rather than the intense emotions consuming him like a raging fire.

"I-I don't know. Is this a trick?" The siren chuckled, lifting Anti's chin a little higher as he leaned in.  
"Don't you trust me?"   
Anti felt himself give in a little more, brushing his lips against Nate's softly.  
"Anti?" Dark's baritone voice called out to him, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. Dark was in his house, looking for him and sounding a bit concerned. The demon pulled back, giving Nate an apologetic look before backing away.  
"I've gotta go. I'll see you later, ok?" Nate sighed in defeat, running a hand through his hair as Anti slipped out of his arms and pulled open the front door.  
"Yeah, of course." Anti quietly left without another word, both saddened and confused by what just happened in there. If Dark knew he almost kissed another demon, the punishment would most likely be severe.  
"Anti, where the fuck are you?" Dark called out again, coming through the kitchen as Anti jumped the railing between their houses. The loud thud of his feet hitting the porch alerted Dark that he was outside. The dominate male raced through the house, pulling open the door to find Anti standing in the middle of the porch, barefoot and on the verge of tears. 

"Anti, what's-" Dark's eyes widened once he saw the wine colored spots that covered Anti's neck. The Irish demon didn't even know they were there, how was he supposed to explain them to Dark, who's ruby eyes slowly melted away into a sea of black.


	9. Chapter 9

Anti shrunk back a bit from Dark's menacing appearance, he'd never actually admit that he was afraid of him, but he was. Dark could be particularly violent when he wanted to be, turning into your worst nightmare if you were to wrong him in any way. The Irish demon backed into the railing of his porch, slightly panicking when Dark boxed him in. His lover looked furious, over what, he didn't know. Dark's hand gripped Anti's chin, lifting his head so that he could see the wine colored bruises that mapped out his lover's sweet spots in perfect detail.

"You've been a busy whore, haven't you?" Dark calmly spoke, his tone eerily low as he leaned in to whisper in Anti's ear.  
"I'm gone for a day and you whore yourself out? Disgusting." Anti didn't know anything about his experience with Nate, so the accusations that Dark was saying crushed him. In his mind he was still faithful, Dark could literally kick Anti's teeth down his throat and he'd still think the world of him.  
"Daddy, you know I'd never do anything like that! I love you." Anti flinched when Dark's hand gripped the back of his messy hair, pulling him into the house and shoving him in front of the bathroom mirror. The Irish demon's eyes widened when he saw the spots that marked him as a whore, his mind immediately going to Nate. He didn't remember passing out, or anything after stepping foot inside the siren's backroom. His hand touched one of the marks above his collar bone, black tears falling from his eyes once he realized what that meant.

"You're lying, Anti. Who was it?!" Dark snarled, his pitch black eyes revealing no sense of mercy for his lover. Anti tried his best to explain what had happened, most of his words coming out as a mess of unintelligible and broken sobs. He didn't want to lose Dark, but at the same time he didn't want Nate to get hurt. He knew Dark would kill him if he found out, so he lied to protect him.  
"I don't know his name, I was just upset with you for leaving me this morning.." Dark's eyes narrowed for a moment, the deep scarlet hue slowly returning to his irises. It made sense to him that Anti would act out like this, and a small part of him felt guilty for pushing him that far in the first place. But Anti still broke a rule, a very big rule. It didn't matter to Dark that they weren't technically in a relationship, what Anti did was still considered to be cheating. 

Dark released his grip on his lover's hair, turning him around so that he was looking into his eyes.  
"You will be disciplined for this, Anti. And this time I won't go easy on you. I'll make sure you never even think about another demon taking my place, you belong to me, and only me." Dark's face was cold and emotionless, and at that point Anti knew he'd end up leaving Dark's bedroom with a few extra scars and bruises.

"Yes, Daddy. I understand." Anti averted his eyes from Dark's, he couldn't look at him anymore. He felt filthy and low, letting himself fall victim to the siren's tricks. He was taken advantage of, but for some reason he wasn't upset with Nate, just himself. Dark pulled him close, enveloping them in a cloud of thick red smoke that blurred and obscured their surroundings. Once the smoke cleared, they were standing in Dark's bedroom once again. A heavy feeling of dread settled in the pit of Anti's stomach, looking away from Dark as he stepped back to grab a few things.

"Clothes off Anti, you know how this works." Dark muttered, turning his back on his lover as Anti nodded and reached for the hem of his shirt. The black cloth slid over his head, pooling on the floor where Anti dropped it, then turning his attention to his skinny jeans. There was something stuffed into his pocket, a small piece of paper that was neatly folded, lilac ink displaying a short message just for him.

~I'm sorry, Anti. Please give me a chance to make it right.~ 

Anti sighed,unsure if he should even let him. He did want to know what happened between them, but the chance of Nate doing something else to pull him away from Dark was a little worrisome. He almost had Anti back in the kitchen, who knows what would've happened if Dark hadn't interrupted them. He just felt so exposed and needy around Nate, it was like he could see right through him. Anti quickly stuffed the note back into his pocket, watching as Dark selected a whip from the drawer filled with toys and torture devices alike. This was gonna hurt, Dark could easily split his skin if he wanted to. Who knows just how harsh he was going to be this time, it wasn't like this offense was something small. The demon stepped out of his jeans, letting them fall to the floor as he kneeled down in the middle of the bedroom. His head was hung low, arms clasped around his back as Dark turned around to face him. 

A hand brushed up against his hair, softly tickling his scalp as the sensation traveled down the back of his neck. Dark's fingertips barely touched his bare back, running along one of the scars just above his shoulder blade. Anti's heart was racing, his mind awaiting the first bite from the whips tail.   
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset by this, Anti. You betrayed me, then lied about it. That's two strikes against you already, which adds up to twenty strikes against your back. Ten for each offense." Dark calmly stated, a small hint of pain hidden inside his voice. Anti nodded his head, moving his arms so that his back was completely exposed to his lover. Any second now, he'd hear the snap of the whip then the burn against his cracked skin. 

"I don't want to hear you crying, if I do, I'll add ten more. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry.." Anti quietly murmered, fighting back his intense emotions as the sound of leather cut through the air behind his head.


	10. Chapter 10

The harsh sound of leather on skin filled Anti's ears, his body catching up a second later with an intense fiery pain that licked at his reddened skin. Tears threatened to spill as Dark commanded him to count out his lashes, drawing back his arm before quickly bringing the whip down against the Irish demon's back. 

"Two.." Anti choked out, clenching his fists as his voice glitched and wavered. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Dark, even though his lover already proved who the stronger male was. Dark would always be in control, with Anti hopelessly wrapped around his finger. Three more strikes licked his skin until it was cracked and bleeding, even though Anti was healing faster than Dark could maim him. His smaller fame would lurch forward with each crack of the whip, his mouth uttering out the number of strikes that had accumulated already. 

By the time his punishment was over, Anti's back was a deep scarlet, scarred and smeared with the remnants of his own blood. But not a single tear was shed, not one whimper fell from his trembling lips and Dark was quite proud that he didn't break. The older demon set down the whip, kneeling beside his lover for the aftercare portion. Anti took his punishment without a single complaint, determined to get back into Dark's good graces. Although he did lie to his dom, and the guilt was slowly bubbling up inside of him until the dam finally broke. A choked sob fell from Anti's mouth, catching Dark's attention as he began to break down. Dark sighed, pulling his lover into his poisonous arms.  
"Have we learned our lesson?" Dark murmered, running his fingers through Anti's sweaty hair as the demon collapsed into his chest.

"Y-yes Daddy." Anti sobbed, clutching onto Dark's shirt as he tried to calm his breathing. Usually he enjoyed a bit of pain, being a demon and a bit of a masochist. But it wasn't the physical pain that caused him to crack, it was guilt and shame that forced the tears to fall from his eyes. He wasn't really sure why he was even protecting Nate at this point, but another lie would equal more shame and ten new scars on his back, so Anti took the fall this time. Dark hooked his fingers underneath Anti's chin, lifting up his quivering face and brushing his black tears away.

"Did you fuck him?" Dark calmly asked, staring down at Anti with an unreadable expression. He honestly didn't know if they did sleep together, he didn't feel any different and the only physical evidence there were the bruises on his neck. Surely he would be sore as all hell, but he wasn't. Maybe Nate stopped? Anti sighed, giving the siren the benefit of the doubt as he shook his head.  
"No daddy, it didn't get that far." Dark looked a bit skeptical, scarlet eyes raking over Anti's nude frame as if he'd find some piece of irrefutable evidence that proved Anti was lying. 

But there was nothing there, just a few wine colored spots. Dark had nothing to prove Anti wrong, so he swallowed his disdain and leaned down to kiss his lover. Anti immediately melted into the kiss, getting a little ahead of himself as he crawled up into Dark's lap and straddled his thighs. The older demon lost his balance, tumbling backward as Anti attacked his lips with kisses and bites. He felt so good kissing Dark like this, even if his mind was elsewhere. 

He was still a bit hurt that Dark could just do whatever the fuck he wanted but the second Anti gained attention from someone else it was a cardinal sin. How he would love to whip Dark for all the times he left to run off with Crank, coming back smelling of sex and shame. But Dark's sins were unpunishable, it was only Anti that couldn't fuck up. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He wasn't just some toy that Dark could play with whenever he wanted, he mattered. He's feelings mattered, and maybe a little healthy competition would finally show his lover that he could lose him. 

Nate wanted him, and Anti could use him to put Dark in his place. With that wicked thought in mind, Anti pulled back, leaving Dark a confused and flustered mess on the bedroom floor. The older demon watched as he slid off of him and gathered up his clothing. Anti quickly dressed, keeping his eyes off of Dark as he pulled open the front door and left, slamming it behind him without a word. Anti walked back towards his condo, eyes narrowed as he spotted his neighbor's door. The lights were still on, with Nate sitting on the steps smoking a swisher that tasted faintly of strawberries. Violet eyes met his as Anti reached the steps, quickly standing to say something before he felt a hand harshly come down across his face. 

The siren was taken aback, dropping his swisher that Anti stubbed out with his shoe. He knew he deserved that, but he didn't have time to dwell on his actions as Anti gripped onto his shirt and pushed him up against the railing, smashing his lips against Nate's. The siren's eyes widened, quickly falling shut as he gave in to the kiss. Anti moved his lips against the siren's, pouring out his anger and frustration as he slid his hands up to tug on Nate's black hair. It felt good to be wanted, desired, needed. Even if Nate was just a catalyst for his own rage and hurt. The siren pulled away, gasping for air as Anti trailed his lips down his jawline, pulling back Nate's head so he could mark him just as badly as he did with Anti. The demon managed to shove Nate up against the door, the siren fumbling with the knob to open it. The door swung open, both boys stumbling into the kitchen as Anti slammed the door shut with his foot. For once he was in control, and it felt so good.


	11. Chapter 11

Anti pushed Nate up against the counter, tugging on his shirt as the demon aggressively bit and sucked on the pale skin of the siren's neck. Nate gripped the hem of Anti's shirt, pulling the fabric off and tossing it across the kitchen while the Irish demon did the same with Nate's. The siren's porcelain skin looked so beautiful, the fresh, dark bruises and bites sharply contrasting against his fair complexion. 

The Irish demon ran his hands down Nate's bare chest, his nails marking the siren as he dragged them down his torso, stopping to hook his fingers under the waistband of Nate's jeans. The siren smirked, they both knew which direction this was going. But for some reason he was ok with the amount of control he was giving Anti, usually he was the one seducing and controlling his victims. Their lips roughly met once again, Anti's fingers popping the button on Nate's jeans and pulling down the zipper. 

The siren gasped as his pants were tugged down, stepping out of the constricting material as Anti tossed them across the room. It didn't seem like either of them were trying to get to the bedroom, content to just fuck on the kitchen floor or where ever they actually ended up. The siren licked his lips, falling to his knees with a cocky grin. He had Anti right where he wanted him, leaning back against the counter as Nate pulled his jeans down and wrapped his fingers around his stiffening cock. Anti groaned as the siren squeezed his length, pumping his shaft while his tongue lightly swiped across the head. Anti's hand gripped the counter top, the other tangling into Nate's thick, black locks.

"Don't tease. Be a good boy and suck me off." Anti growled, tugging on Nate's hair so he could see his face. The siren looked absolutly gorgeous like this. Flushed cheeks, love bites decorating his neck like tattoos. His violet eyes stayed locked on Anti's, tongue hanging out a bit as he licked up the pre that dripped out of the demon's slit. Anti bit his lip, tempted to stuff his cock into that beautiful mouth that created such sinful sounds. And that's just what he did, gripping Nate's hair tightly as he slid his dick into the siren's wet heat. Nate moaned at the rough treatment, grabbing onto Anti's thighs and digging his nails into his squishy flesh as the demon fucked his mouth. 

Dark wouldn't ever let Anti be like this with him, having a severe need for control and obedience. Anti was Dark's to toy with, but with Nate, he was able to let his dominant side loose. And he loved every second of it. Even if Nate was just a revenge fuck, it still felt good to have someone pawing at him, so needy for his touch. Nate kept his eyes as wide and innocent as he could possibly make them, the sight alone making Anti moan. He had to have him, he didn't care where they were or who heard them, but he had to have his cock buried inside this gorgeous creature. 

Anti pulled Nate off of his dick, a trail of spit running down his smooth chin. The siren was gasping for air, a wet spot visible on his boxers where pre had saturated the fabric. Anti pulled him up by the hair on his head, turning him around and slamming him up against the counter. The siren winced, leaning his top half over the smooth marble surface as Anti yanked down Nate's boxers and pressed his hand flat against his back. Anti's length was still quite slick from the siren's saliva, easily sliding in between his cheeks and pressing against his rim.

"Do ya need prepped?" Anti murmered, holding Nate still as he moved his hips back and forth. The siren nodded, having a hard time recalling the last time he bottomed. Anti smirked, snapping his fingers to summon a packet of lube and a condom. Barebacking may be fun, but not at the risk of getting an STD. The demon tore open the packet, rolling the condom onto his cock as Nate squeezed the lube onto his hand. The siren reached back, coating Anti's sheathed erection in lubricant while the demon coated a few of his fingers. Nate bit his lip, itching to get Anti as deep as he could inside of him. A wicked smile spread across his face, motioning Anti to come closer as the demon pushed a finger into the siren's ass.

"Mm..k-kiss me. Please." Nate whimpered, raising his chest off of the counter as Anti leaned over his back, connecting their lips in a lusty kiss. The siren's eyes rolled back, moaning against Anti's mouth as a cloud of lilac tinted smoke seeped out of the kiss. Anti groaned, pulling away as a shiver ran down his spine. Without warning, he shoved two more fingers into Nate's ass, pumping and spreading his fingers apart as Nate belted out a melody of sweet sounding moans and gasps.

"Oh, fuck. Hurry. Please!" Nate choked out, writhing against the counter top as Anti worked him open quickly. The demon was panting, pupils dilated so much that you couldn't even see his irises anymore. Raw lust and desire had taken over, turning Anti into a hungry lion, and Natemare was his helpless prey. The demon pulled out his fingers, slamming his hands down beside Nate's head as he eased his throbbing cock into the siren's entrance. Nate screamed out, raking his nails down the smooth surface as Anti started to move, not giving him any time to adjust. 

"F-fuck..so tight, baby." Anti purred, his thrusts speeding up until he was practically slamming his cock into Nate's ass. The siren reached his hand down, jerking himself off as he felt his orgasm rapidly approach. The demon was jackhammering quickly into Nate's tight hole, moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear as he felt himself tip over the edge. The demon came with a broken moan, filling the condom with his seed as his hips jerked and his cock pulsed. Nate wasn't far behind, clenching around Anti as he closed his eyes and sprayed the counter with thick globs of white. With both boys spent and panting, still reeling from their intense orgasms, Anti pulled out and fell back onto the floor. With nothing holding him up, Nate slid down the counter, falling into Anti's lap as the demon pulled off the condom and tied it off. 

"Fuck, man. I should piss you off more often." Nate breathlessly laughed, staring up at Anti with those beautiful eyes of his. Anti giggled, tossing the condom into the trash as he leaned down to kiss Nate once more. Was this just a revenge lay, or was it something more?  The demon honestly didn't know anymore. Nate made him feel different than Dark did, and while he still loved Dark, his heart was tired of being broken. He wondered what would happen if he gave it to someone else, someone like Nate.


	12. Chapter 12

Nate layed on his back, head resting against Anti's squishy thighs as he puffed on his cigarette. Anti watched the siren, his mind in a bit of a daze as Nate made smoke rings with the toxic ash. Neither one moved from the kitchen floor, too tired to even think about standing, let alone walking to the bed a few feet away. The demon ran his fingers through Nate's soft hair, twirling a few of the silky, black strands around his finger as he zoned out, back resting against the counter. That lilac smoke the siren pumped into Anti's mouth still held him tightly in it's grasp, with waves of euphoria still washing over him gently. Nate broke the comfortable silence, glancing up at Anti with curious eyes.

"So what's up with you and that demon? That guy seems to have a stick rammed up his ass, wouldn't even speak to me." He muttered, eyes closing as Anti continued to play with his hair.  
"I love him..but he's a difficult one to please. Can't seem to make him love me back." Anti held a somber tone, eyes staring at the smoke rising from Nate's mouth. The siren sighed, stubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray next to him on the floor.

"Then why even try?"

Anti furrowed his brows, appearing to be deep in thought as Nate sat up and climbed into his lap. It appeared that he was just going around in circles, forever chasing Dark to try and win his heart. Of course the demon didn't know how his lover really felt, he did care for Anti. Love might be a word he was just incapable of saying, but Dark still felt something strong for him.

"He's..special. I'm not really sure why I stick around. I just can't let him go, no matter what he does to me."   
Nate clicked his tongue, leaning forward to peck Anti's lips. The taste of nicotine and sugar coated the demon's tongue, an odd taste that only Nate could provide. For a moment the stress just dissolved away, letting his tired mind rest as it focused on Nate's lips. One taste could leave you hooked, desperatly craving more until you were driven mad by it. Anti kissed the siren again, licking his lips just so he could savor Nate's unique flavor. Sirens were very deadly creatures, everything about them is supposed to be alluring. Their voice, their appearance, even the taste of their lips is deemed poisonous. 

Anti was already in too deep, wading in a sea of lust and infatuation that would surely drown him. Thoughts of Dark and Crank were all but erased from the demon's mind when Nate touched him, only the siren able to consume his mind like a raging fire. Nate's fingertips ran up Anti's arms, sending a river of goosebumps over his bare skin. One touch is all it takes. And just like that, the pain in his heart was eased.

"Come to bed with me. Stay." Nate purred, his deep violet eyes swirling with something Anti couldn't identify. It wasn't lust but it wasn't love either, it was something else entirely. The siren's intentions were never made clear, but then again neither were Dark's in the beginning. Anti could just be something the siren wanted to possess, or maybe his intentions were more innocent. Right now all Anti wanted to do was get lost in Nate's sheets, showering him with kisses and exploring his gorgeous body until he knew it better than the back of his hand. Anti nodded his head, smirking as Nate leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

He could feel his heart flutter, his mind assaulted with conflicting emotions as he made the decision to stay. Dark would be so disappointed and hurt if he knew, and the thought killed Anti on the inside. His love for Dark never left, and it would take more than some good sex to change Anti's mind about him. Part of him wanted to run back to him, confess what he'd done and beg for forgiveness. But he couldn't move, because the part of him that wanted to stay with Nate was stronger. The siren pulled back, climbing to his feet and pulling Anti up with him. 

"Come with me, I'll make you forget all about him." The idea sounded nice, but Anti didn't want to forget Dark at all. He'd always be there, haunting him with those intense, ruby eyes. Nate made him feel better, focusing on the amount of attention the siren poured over him rather than his own damaged heart. Nate pulled him back into the bedroom, laying him down onto the bed as he crawled over top of him. Anti's eyes stayed glued to Nate's, arms wrapping around him as the siren layed his head down on Anti's chest. The demon sighed, falling into Nate's warm embrace as he closed his eyes. 

This felt so good, but he still missed Dark. No one could hold him like he could, but it still felt nice to have someone to snuggle with, even if it wasn't the person he wanted it to be. Nate shut his tired eyes, taking in deep breaths as he pulled Anti closer to him. Their arms and legs were tangled up, the sheets barely covering them as they fell into a deep sleep. It was the first time in a while that Nate was able to fall asleep so quickly, holding onto Anti like he was the most important thing in this world. But what they didn't know was that Dark was on his way over, looking for his lover with a heavy and guilty heart. 

He couldn't leave things like this, the weight of it slowly crushing him. The demon stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring ahead as he rounded the corner. Anti's place was oddly quiet, all the lights off and the door locked. Anti was usually a night owl, so it was odd to see everything so quiet. The house next door still had the lights on, and a sour feeling began to settle in Dark's stomach, twisting him up with anxiety and hurt. Anti did leave him rather suddenly, not saying a word as to where he was going. But he wouldn't run straight into that siren's arms, would he?


	13. Chapter 13

As Dark approached Anti's house, a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach began to rise. Something was off, and part of him was terrified to find Anti in the arms of another. He had already admitted to kissing someone other than him, but his story didn't add up. Anti wouldn't just run off to a stranger to get back at Dark, no matter how pissed off he was. The demon walked up to the door, grabbing the spare key from under the mat and sliding it into the lock. He couldn't hear anything, raising his eyebrow as he opened the door.

"Baby?" Dark called out, stepping inside as he looked around. Bellatrix was sitting on the counter, eating the treats that Dark brought over earlier this morning. The black ball of fur took one glance at him, arching her back as she hissed. Dark rolled his eyes, shooing her off of the counter top with a deep growl.  
"Fuckin cats.." The demon grumbled, walking into the bedroom to find it empty. Dark sat on the edge of the bed, wondering if he was too harsh on his lover this time. He did hit him pretty hard, but it wasn't like he went down to the bone or anything. The demon shook his head, looking around the room as he tried to figure out where Anti could be. 

The lights next door were on, maybe Nate would know where he was, or at least be able to point him in the right direction so he could apologize. The demon rose to his feet, walking towards the front door and hoping he wouldn't find Anti in another man's bed.  
The light snores and sleep laced mumbling that filled Nate's bedroom was incredibly peaceful and serene. The two were tangled up in each others arms, with Nate's head resting in the crook of Anti's neck. 

The siren would smile in his sleep, listening to Anti's heartbeat and the deep rumbling of his voice when he muttered slurred words of nonsense while he dreamt. Nate always was a light sleeper, waking frequently throughout the night from different sounds that invaded his room. The siren's eyes snapped open once he heard the door to Anti's home slam shut. Dark was back, looking for Anti once again. Nate sat up, careful not to wake the demon up as he slid off of the bed. 

Dark would most likely check Nate's condo for Anti, prompting the siren to pull on some sweatpants as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't want Anti to know that his lover was here, he'd handle it on his own. Dark hopped the railing in between their houses, feet loudly colliding with the wooden deck underneath. Nate smirked, his bare chest and neck displaying the bruises and bite marks that Anti left on him just a few hours ago.

"Anti!?" Dark called out, his ruby orbs smoldering as he walked up to Nate's door. He could see the siren leaning against the counter through the screen, lighting up a cigarette as he took a long drag from it. The demon could see the bruises that tattooed his pale skin, mapping out Nate's sweet spots in perfect detail. It only took a second for Dark to put the pieces together, those marks were from Anti. And that meant that his lover was inside the house, sleeping in Nate's bed.

"You son of a bitch! Where is he?!" Dark snapped, reaching out to pull the door open and beat the shit out of this homewrecking slut. Nate grinned, pushing himself off of the counter as he locked the door. Dark could still see and talk to him through the screen, but he couldn't touch him and that pissed him off.   
"Who are you looking for?" Nate chuckled, becoming a bit too cocky for his own good. But he had a way of putting Dark in his place, using a few of his gifts that he wanted to use on Anti.

"I hope you had fun fucking my boyfriend, pretty boy. Your ass is mine now, you fucking pussy!" Dark snarled, slamming his fists into the screen door in the hopes that it would cave in. Nate chuckled, placing his hands on the wooden frame.  
"We did have fun, you should've heard him moaning my name. But you're not his boyfriend, which means he's fair game. I can fuck Anti as much as I want, big boy."  
At this point Dark's ruby irises bled away into pools of ink, raking his sharp nails down the wire screen as he sliced it in half. The smile fell from Nate's lips, stepping back as Dark reached through the severed screen and grasped the door knob on the other side. 

The siren was running out of time to make his move and subdue Dark, knowing that if the demon ever got his hands on Nate that he could easily snap his neck. Without another moment of hesitation, Nate cupped his hand under his lips and blew a cloud of lilac smoke into Dark's face. The demon reeled back, coughing and waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air.  
"The fuck did you do to me?!" Dark growled, stumbling back into the railing as he lost his footing.

"You're mine now, Dark. Just give in and I'll go easy on you." The siren purred, his voice wrapping around Dark's head like a silk cloth. His vision was becoming a bit blurred, squinting as he looked around to better orient himself to his surroundings. But everything began to warp and twist, hues of violet and lavender soaking through the moonlight as Nate opened the door and stepped out. The demon was helpless prey, sinking down to his knees as he looked up at Nate. The siren was gorgeous and angelic, softly singing to seal Dark's fate as his newest conquest. But he didn't see that Anti was standing right behind him, listening to his voice and breathing in the remnants of the smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Nate continued to sing, the melodic sound wrapping around the two tightly as it flowed through the air. It was strange, Nate's voice was as soft and light as a feather, but heavy enough to pierce right through Dark's hardened shell. The demon was entranced, staring up at the flawless angel of music in front of him. His skin seemed to glow, enhancing his superficial beauty while masking his true intentions. 

Dark felt completely at his mercy, and for once, that wasn't such a bad thing. Nate's pale fingers ran along Dark's sharp jaw, watching the once aggressive demon lean into the cool touch like a willing dog.  
"Good boy." Nate whispered, smirking as he squeezed Dark's jaw to part his lips. He leaned down, blowing more of the intoxicating smoke into his mouth to make sure it didn't wear off. Dark's eyes rolled back slightly. His skin was warm, hot, his thoughts filled with the Siren and his hypnotizing voice. Anti was slowly walking over, his pupils blown wide, his legs heavy.  
Nate smirked, turning around once he felt Anti's breath on his neck. 

The demon was drooling, heart pounding as he wrapped his arms around Nate and pressed their lips together. Lilac tinted smoke flowed out of the kiss, filling Anti's lungs with its sweet aroma. The siren now had two horny demons hanging off of his every word, bent on doing whatever it took to please him. It was almost too easy to subdue Dark, turning him into a loyal dog, at least until the smoke wore off. Dark stood up, hands caressing Nate's sides as he pressed his chest against the siren's back. What he didn't know was that Dark had a silver tongue as well. Even as drugged as he was he was still able to work his magic against Nate. All he had to do was whisper in the siren's ear and he'd be putty in his hands.

Even like this Dark was no submissive.   
His large hands gripped Nate's smaller body, nipping at the siren's earlobe as Anti moaned into the kiss. The two were desperate and horny, Dark allowing that manipulative mouth to work so he could get exactly what he wanted.   
"You're almost as gorgeous as Anti is.. I'd love to see what's under those pesky clothes..." He whispered, baritone voice making Nate shudder delightfully.   
"Strip for me, siren, show me your skin."   
Nate panted. What was happening? Why did he feel so weak?

He never did find out what Dark's abilities were, a huge error on his part. It didn't matter if Dark was filled to the brim with his smoke, he could still influence Nate with a simple wag of his tongue. The siren pulled back from the kiss, head falling back onto Dark's shoulder as Anti began to attack his neck with his lips and teeth. He felt the overwhelming need to strip, even though they were still on the porch and anyone could walk by and see them. The siren tried to resist, at least wanting to make it into the house before things went any further. Anti's fingers worked on unbuttoning Nate's jeans, lips still leaving marks on the siren's bare chest. Nate whimpered, trying to move towards the door but Dark's arms kept him from getting too far. Dark chuckled lowly, helping Anti with Nate's jeans. 

"Here. I'm going to do what I want with you right here." He purred, reaching into Nate's boxers and pulling out his half hard cock. The siren was powerless to stop them as Anti dropped to his knees. He's never felt so weak before. Nate was usually in charge, able to manipulate demons and humans alike to do as he pleased. But Dark almost seemed better at it.   
Anti moaned as he took Nate into his mouth. The siren jerked slightly, panting as Dark held him still. He wanted to get back inside, he would have no dignity left if someone saw him in this state. Dark grabbed his wrists, holding them together as he brought them up above the siren's head. The demon's lips continued to nip and kiss at Nate's neck, running his tongue up to the siren's gauged earlobe.

"Look at you, a helpless little whore out on display. How naughty." Dark chuckled, his free hand opening his jeans and pulling his cock out. Nate tensed as soon as he felt the smooth tip press against his cheeks. He didn't even have to look, Dark was a hell of a lot thicker than Anti was. The Irish demon swirled his tongue, sliding Nate's cock down his throat until his nose was touching the siren's belly. Dark chuckled, voice dripping with sinister lust. His tip pressed against the siren's rim almost teasingly. Nate tried to relax, knowing Dark was in no way going to go easy on him. 

"I bet you're nice and tight, hm? I bet I can make you scream..." Dark's voice was enough to get Nate moaning on its own, light smoke escaping his plump lips. He could probably do it again, get Dark high off his violet fog and escape. But he couldn't. The demon had Nate wrapped around his finger like a ring. But it wasn't just him that had the siren drooling. Anti was working his own magic with that skilled mouth of his, bringing Nate closer to climax with each bob of his head. Nate wanted more, Dark's velvet voice invading his brain and fogging up his mind. It was like he couldn't think for himself anymore. Whatever Dark wanted he was going to get, and right now he wanted to fuck the shit out of Nate in front of the entire neighborhood.  
"Anti, I haven't forgotten about you. Undress, my love." Anti pulled off of Nate's leaking cock, staring up at the two of them with cloudy eyes.

"Yes, daddy. Anything for you." Anti grinned, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. The Irish demon pulled down his jeans, stepping out of them and tossing the fabric across the porch. He didn't care that someone could see him, all he cared about was pleasing Dark and Nate.  
"Good boy." Dark purred, grabbing Nate's hair and forcing him to bend so his face was right in front of Anti's twitching cock. The siren grabbed Anti's hips to keep balance, whimpering. 

"Suck." Dark ordered, watching in satisfaction as Nate obeyed. His pillowy lips stretched around Anti's cock as he went down, the demon grabbing his midnight hair in both hands.   
And, without warning, Dark pushed himself inside. Nate cried out, muffled by Anti's dick as he was painfully filled up. How could Anti take this thing all the time?  
He suddenly regretted filling Dark's head with smoke. He could handle Anti, but Dark was still able to influence and manipulate him to get what he wanted, and Nate was helpless and unable to refuse.  

Dark sighed as he buried his cock in to hilt, feeling Nate's warm walls tightly contract around him. He could see the appeal, why Anti was so anxious to jump into bed with this whore. It still didn't make his betrayal any easier to accept though and Dark was going to fuck Nate until he cried. He'd deal with Anti later, once his head was clear and there wasn't a torrent of ecstasy flowing through his veins. Only this time he'd deal with it the proper way, not beating Anti with a belt and chasing him into someone else's bed.  
"Keep sucking, just because I decided to fuck your ass doesn't mean you can slack off. You're a whore, act like it." Dark growled, pulling out to the tip then slamming back inside. Nate whined around Anti's dick, drool spilling down his chin as his eyes watered.

He couldn't resist obeying Dark's order, beginning to suck Anti off like a common whore. Anti tilted his head back, moaning as he bucked his hips into Nate's warm and wet mouth. The siren was publicly spitroasted, out on display for everyone to see. Just the way Dark wanted it. The demon smirked, groaning as Nate's tight ass squeezed his cock. He didn't go easy, slapping the siren's ass as he pounded into him, listening to his muffled whines and moans. 

"Oh fuck..." Anti mewled as he thrusted his hips into Nate's hot mouth. Nate was choking, gagging, not really used to being used like a whore. He was usually the one to do that to others.   
Dark grabbed Nate's hair, yanking him off of Anti and bucking into his hole, his moans now loud and clear.   
"He likes it so much, Daddy..." Anti panted, running his hands over Nate's chest and licking his lips. He was almost jealous. He knew how good it felt to have Dark filling you up. Part of him wanted to have Dark all to himself, but the smoke was already clouding his judgement, making him eager to please the siren. Dark's trusts were vicious, punching the air out of Nate's lungs as he rammed his cock into his reddened ass. Tears began to slide down the siren's cheeks, staining his skin violet as the acidic tears flowed from his eyes.

"S-stop. S'too much." Nate gasped, holding onto Anti as his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. Dark snarled, getting down and grabbing Nate's hips, shoving back inside.   
"I say when we stop, got it whore!?" He snapped, ramming into the siren. Nate choked out a cry, clawing at the wooden floor. It was too much, Dark was relentless.   
"Come here, love." Dark said like he wasn't fucking Nate into the floor. Anti quickly scampered over, gasping and moaning when Dark took him into his mouth. It was rare that Dark ever blew him. He prefers to eat Anti out, and he was damn good at it too. Dark was just skilled with his tongue no matter what it involved. 

The demon's hips snapped into Nate with a feirceness that Anti has never seen before, Nate's violet tears falling onto the wooden floor and burning through a small bit. He could feel heat pooling inside his abdomen, bring him so close to a much needed release. In fact, they were all hanging on by a thread. The lust filling their veins was quickly dissipating, meaning once Dark released he would have a clear enough head to do what he really wanted. Anti still slept with Nate behind his back, whether it was out of spite or not was still a mystery to him. But he couldn't just leave that go. 

There was a reason his lover was falling into this siren's bed and that reason was Dark himself. He had been so emotionally detached, so neglectful that he drove Anti into another's arms. Dark was just being selfish, hiding behind his lack of commitment so he wouldn't be put into a position of weakness. He held onto Crank because he was familiar and safe, while Anti made him feel things he never thought he could. He did love Anti, more than anything else in this world. It was time for him to make a choice. Let him be with Nate or man up and tell him how he felt. No more hiding, no more fear of commitment and pain. Anti deserved better than that.

The Irish demon tangled his fingers into Dark's hair, releasing into his lover's mouth with a broken moan. Dark groaned, eagerly swallowing all that Anti had to give him as he pounded into the sobbing siren below him. Nate dug his nails into the damaged wood, spilling onto the rough surface suddenly once Dark struck his prostate. The only one left in a cloud of hazy lust was Dark, chasing down his inevitable climax with everything he had. His nails broke Nate's skin, hips leaving reddened bruises across the siren's ass as he smacked into him with such violent force. Anti had dropped to his knees, lips crashing against his lover's as the aftershock of his smoke fueled orgasm left him needy and desperate. The demon growled as he came heavily inside of Nate, hips bucking as the siren collapsed onto the porch in a heap. Dark rolled his hips a few times before pulling out, blinking away some of the fog that clouded his vision. All he could see was Anti, kissing him like it had been years since he was last able to. He needed Dark, and now it was time for him to make a choice. Let him go or confess and hope for the best.


	15. Chapter 15

Once the fog was lifted and Dark was able to think a little more clearly, he was faced with the reality of the situation. Anti had slept with someone else, more than once. It was obvious that the way their relationship was, wasn't enough for Anti anymore. Nate had taken Dark's place, stepped in and swept Anti right off his feet. And the sad part was, Dark could have prevented this whole ugly mess if he had just been honest with Anti and told him how he felt. He wanted to be angry, blame everyone else for the problems he's caused, but he couldn't. 

He couldn't pin this all on Nate, even though he would love to snap that slut's neck and spit on his corpse. What exactly was he expecting? That Anti would just wait around for Dark to get his act together and deny anyone else that showed interest? He was foolish for thinking that way, and if he really loved Anti he'd let him be happy with Nate. The two had a palpable chemistry, an obvious attraction to one another. Anti deserves someone that knew what they wanted, not a frightened boy that kept him at arms length. This shouldn't be about what Dark or Nate wanted, it should be about what's best for Anti.

Dark pushed aside his discontent for the siren slumped between his legs, keeping his attention soley on Anti and how wonderful his lips felt as they slid against his own. This might be the last time he could kiss Anti like this, dreading the impending decision like it was a knife about to stab him. Anti pulled away once the chemical buzz wore off a bit more and he was able to properly assess the situation. Nate was crumpled in a heap on the porch, violet tears sliding down his cheeks and burning the wood beneath him. 

Dark had injured him, but Nate was the one that started this. His cocky attitude got the best of him and it ended up biting him in the ass. He got what he deserved. But Dark was in the wrong too. Anti wasn't his to claim, and picking a fight with Nate was something he came here expecting to do. Dark was hotheaded and violent, so it didn't come as a surprise that he snapped and tried to kill Anti's lover. But the common point between these two was Anti himself. They were both fighting over him like he was a piece of meat. That didn't sit well with him.

"Anti, I-" 

Anti put his hand up, silencing Dark with a simple shake of his head. He didn't want to hear Dark's excuses or his half assed apology. He was tired of pretending that Dark wanted more than just a physical relationship. He needed love, needed someone that wasn't afraid to show him how much they cared. That wasn't Dark. But that also wasn't Nate. Nate used Anti, manipulated him into cheating just because he wanted something he couldn't have. They were both unworthy of Anti and it would take some major changes to prove that they were different. But for now, Anti wanted to be on his own. 

Love is an evil thing. It drives people to cheat, harm others in an act of passionate rage. But it's also beautiful if nurtured and kept pure. It didn't matter what these two had to say for themselves, Anti's mind was made up. From now on he was looking out for himself.  
"Dark, I don't want to hear it. You've lead me on for months now, filling my heart with false hope that we could one day be happy and in love. But you've proved to me that the only person you love is yourself. I'm not waiting around for you anymore. I'm done." 

Anti's voice was calm and gentle, but to Dark it felt like each word was stabbing him in the chest. He sat there on the porch, staring at Anti with this look of utter defeat. He wasn't even trying to put up a front anymore, letting his emotions show as he cried for the first time in a long time. His heart was pounding, mind trying to process what his lover had just said. But before he could even try to utter a reply, Anti stood up, gathered his clothes from the floor and hopped over the railing. He landed with a soft thud, stopping for a moment to address Nate, who was trying to climb to his feet.

"Nate, we can remain friends, but the physical part is over. You used me, and in my opinion that's just as bad as toying with my heart. I'm ashamed of both of you, and I hope that one day you grow up."   
Nate was speechless, his stained skin darkening to an indigo blue the longer he cried. The siren choked on an audible sob, wanting to chase after Anti and beg for his forgiveness. But his legs stayed frozen to the floor. He couldn't move even though he desperatly wanted to.   
"I'm sorry, Anti..you deserve better." Nate whispered, his once melodic voice now reduced to a strained and cracked mess.

The demon sighed, walking up to his door with his clothes under his arm.

"I know I do." 

He murmered, walking into his house and shutting the door behind him. The sharp click of a lock turning rang in Dark's ears, and for once he didn't have anything to say. He was alone, abandoned on the porch with nothing to soothe his wounded soul. He lost Anti, and he's never been this scared before.  
Nate slowly shuffled into the house, slamming the door behind him as he shattered into a thousand pieces on the kitchen floor. Dark couldn't move, the shock still gluing him to the ground where he last held Anti close. And that's when the truth slipped past his lips, saying the one thing Anti needed to hear but never did.

"I love you.."


	16. Chapter 16

A few months had passed since then, and it seemed that Anti was sinking inside his own head. He was an absolute wreak. He mostly stayed inside the house, curled up on the couch with Bellatrix to keep him company. He hasn't heard from Dark in a while, but rumor has it that he went back to Crank shortly after they split. Typical.  
He didn't want to believe that Dark was just using him for sex, that their relationship was only skin deep. But it appeared that whatever Dark felt for him originally was gone. That bastard went back to his whore and the thought of them together made Anti physically sick. It was all a lie, just a mask Dark put on to fool him. Dark was never over Crank, and this just proved it.

As for Nate, he's stayed at a distance as well. The whole ordeal with Dark left him in a bad state of mind, so like Anti, he shut himself in and pushed others away. Everyone but Madpat that is. Not much is really known about him, other than his distaste for Dark. It seems that the two found common ground once Dark's name was mentioned, sparking an odd sort of relationship between them. Anti didn't know if there was more going on behind closed doors, but it also wasn't his place to ask. Nate wasn't his problem anymore.

The demon was alone, sulking on the couch with his salty cat. The black ball of fur was curled up next to him, purring loudly. Anti might look like a vicious blood thirsty monster, but for the most part he was just a big marshmallow. Anti was a hopeless romantic, desperate for someone to cherish him like he's always wanted. He would have hoped that his decision to leave both men behind and focus on himself would help him to feel better about everything that happened with Dark. But feelings that strong can't be forced out just like that, it takes time and energy to be able to get back to a good place mentally as well as physically. Dark's absence should have helped him to move on as well, but in reality his silence only raised more questions and unwanted emotions to the surface. Was he really that easy to let go of? Did he mean nothing all? It appeared to be so. Anti felt completely drained from all the stress and constant heartache, unable to eat and unwilling to move from the couch unless it's to use the bathroom. He's completely given up, curling in on himself as Bellatrix lazily licked his nose. If it wasn't for her, Anti probably wouldn't be here right now.   
So far he's been lying on the couch for about two days, his puffy eyes hooded and his stomach groaning from hunger. He hasn't tried to move much, except for when he absolutely has to. Anti's hair is greasy, dark bags under his eyes from either too little sleep or too much. There is no in between. Sometimes that's all he does, just trying to pass the days until his body throws in the towel and shuts down.

His mind couldn't separate reality from hallucination anymore. Sometimes he could hear Dark's voice, soothing him as he slept. Some of them were more vivid than that, and he could see and feel him in the room. He'd wipe away Anti's tears, pull the blankets over him if he was shivering. It hurt, but Anti came to depend on these hallucinations. 

Anti's eyes were sore from crying, black tears sliding down his face as he stared at the wall. Bellatrix was trying her best to comfort him, and for a moment it was working. Until he heard that deep voice again, right next to his ear.  
"Anti, why are you still crying?" Dark spoke, kneeling down so that his blurry face was level with Anti's. Bellatrix began to growl and hiss, arching her back as if that would protect Anti from his vision of Dark. The demon didn't pay her any mind, he normally doesn't. His focus is soley on Anti. He's been around for a few weeks, right around the time when Anti stopped caring for himself. It was probably his minds way of comforting him, soothing his broken soul. He still wanted and needed Dark, but the real version of him was most likely with Crank. Anti didn't move, eyes fixed on the wall as his chapped lips moved.  
"I can't move on. Why can't I let you go?" Anti murmered, his voice broken and raspy. Dark frowned, using his thumb to wipe away his tears.  
"Do you want me to leave, darling?"

"No. Makes me feel better, having you here while I die. Don't wanna die alone, Darky."   
The vision of his former lover sighed, pulling back the blanket to scoop Anti up in his arms. He felt so real, so warm against Anti's skin. He could even hear his heart beating.  
"You're not going to die, Anti. I'm here. I won't let you slip away again."  
Anti smiled as the hallucination played out, staring up as Dark carried him into the bathroom and drew him a bath. He could feel Dark's hands on his skin, pulling his dirty clothes off and setting him in the tub to scrub him clean. Anti was sucking on a metaphorical pacifier, soothing his wounds with the perfect version of Dark. The person he should have had but never got.   
Dark dressed him in clean clothes and put him to bed, even going so far as to feed him. Anti was sure that once his eyes closed that night, that they would never open again. Dark would take him away, finally soothing his battered soul in death.

The demon curled into his minds version of Dark, snuggled up under the blankets as a calm feeling began to envelop him. He almost felt numb, like the past few months were just an ugly dream that he'd soon wake up from. His heavy eyes closed as Dark played with his damp hair, whispering soothing and sweet words as he slipped away.


	17. Chapter 17

Anti's eyes opened slowly, the sunshine hurting his sensitive orbs as he tried to adjust to the blinding light. He was in his bed, skin clean and hair washed. He was also wearing different clothing than he remembered. The demon sat up slowly, his joints stiff and aching from laying in one spot for too long. Everything from his hallucination had been made a reality, everything except for Dark. The demon was nowhere to be found, and the house was far too quiet for Anti to suspect that he was inside. 

The pillows didn't even smell like him. They smelled faintly like lavender and cigarette smoke. The only person Anti knew that carried that scent was Nate. But that didn't make sense at all, since Nate has been a shut in for a few months now. Was he here and Anti just didn't realise it? 

The demon crawled out of bed, wincing as his bones creaked and popped from lack of use. He felt like shit. So weak and frail, visibly thinner from refusing to eat. He was a mess.   
Anti walked out into the living room, noticing that his place had been cleaned up and that there was food sitting out for him and Bellatrix on the counter. Someone was here, taking care of him when he was at his lowest point. Anti wanted to just fade away, flicker out like a candle in the wind. But this person didn't want that to happen. Whether it was out of love or guilt was still yet to be determined. Both of his ex-lovers had a lot to feel guilty about, especially Dark. He was the one Anti needed to feel affection from, and like a true coward he pushed him away because he was too afraid to feel weak. Those hallucinations were probably just that, delusions that lulled him into a place of peace. Anti knew that Dark was gone, but he was still having a hard time convincing himself that he was better off without him. In his mind he still needed Dark, needed to feel love and acceptance from him. It wasn't Nate's job to swoop in and clean up Dark's mess. The siren had his own agenda when it came to Anti, and his intentions were less than reputable. At least at first they were. Nate is a damaged individual just like Dark. They each have their own demons and sins that drag them down. Dark was too concerned with his pride and image to let himself fall for Anti. Nate was far too vein and envious of what Dark had. In the beginning it was all just a game to see if he could lure Anti into his bed while he was still seeing Dark. Nate never had a real reason to treat him any differently until he heard that confession in the bedroom. From then on things were different. Nate didn't just want to take Anti from Dark, he wanted to earn him. But there lies the fault in his character. Anti isn't a prize to be won, he's much more than that and Nate didn't see that until it was far too late. The siren has never been involved with someone in a commited way. He's a "here today, gone tomorrow" type of person. 

The thing is, Nate has tricked Anti before by disguising himself as Dark.   
He can mimic his voice, copy his mannerisms to seem more convincing. Who's to say that Nate wasn't the one that was here last night? There's no evidence to disprove it and Dark has yet to make contact to prove otherwise. So Anti was left confused and broken, standing next to the kitchen counter where cinnamon rolls and coffee were waiting for him.   
Anti sighed, grabbing the cup of coffee that was still hot from the counter. It was from the same place that Dark usually buys his pastries from, and it was also the same thing he brought Anti after their last fight. If anything this knowledge only confused the demon more. Was Nate trying to mimic everything Dark does? 

He figured that he'd get his answers sooner or later. Whoever was caring for him was bound to come back, and when they did he'd have a few questions waiting for them.   
Anti groaned, setting out a pastry for Bellatrix and closing the box. He didn't feel like eating, and he probably wouldn't for a while. Whoever was here last night made sure he ate something whether he wanted to or not, and Anti wasn't sure if he was grateful or salty about it. He never asked for any of this. He just wanted to be left alone, but it seems like he can't even die in peace anymore. He pushed open the front door, eyeing the opened pack of cigarettes next to the lighter on the railing between their properties. They were Nate's brand, a single stubbed out cigarette smoldering in the ashtray on the table. He was definitely out here recently but Anti didn't see or hear him inside the house. Maybe he was hanging out with Matt next door, or Maybe Anti really has gone crazy and this is all just a fever dream.

The demon sighed, caving in and grabbing one of the cigarettes from the pack and lighting up. The nicotine and tar filled smoke filled his lungs, giving his mind something else to focus on besides his crippling loneliness. Anti sat on the porch steps, taking slow drags of smoke and zoning out as the nicotine kicked in. He felt a little more awake, but his mind was still having a problem figuring out if he was actually here or not. He could be dying on his couch right now and he wouldn't even know it. But for some reason that thought made him smile, almost as much as the voice he heard coming from behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Anti's lips pulled up in a smile, his mind instantly recognising Dark's voice coming from behind him.   
"You're awake. Did you sleep well?" His deep and silky smooth voice poured out of his mouth, flowing around Anti like a river of fine wine. He doesn't really remember sleeping for very long or even if he dreamt. But he was far too elated to hear Dark's voice to really care about that.  
"You came back. That really was you last night, wasn't it?" He asked, taking another drag of his cigarette. Anti still hasn't turned around to actually confirm that it really was Dark standing behind him and not some trick of his mind. Even if it wasn't Dark, Anti was still happy to hear his voice so clearly. It gave him comfort.  
"I never actually left, Anti. I've been watching over you for months. You've been so out of it that you probably don't remember the countless nights I've spent with you." He said, leaning against the railing of Nate's porch and pulling out a cigarette for himself. Anti could hear the flick of the lighter, chuckling as smoke left his burning lungs.  
"Since when do you smoke?" The demon mused, turning his head to see such a rare sight. But his smile fell from his lips once his eyes locked with a very tired pair of violet orbs. 

Nate pursed his lips, waving in a way that said "surprise!". Anti's heart deflated like a balloon, diving head first back into the pool of dispare. It was just a trick. Dark was never here, it was just Nate wearing a mask to look and sound like him. The siren sighed, letting Anti's expression speak for him. This must look terrible.  
"If you'll allow me to explain myself I can clear a few things up for you." Nate quietly said, taking a long drag from his cig. Anti didn't really have much of a choice. The pain in his heart pretty much glued him to the steps of the porch, forcing him to listen to whatever Nate had to say. What possible reason did he have to fool Anti like this? He's never felt so hurt and betrayed before, filling his core with a bitter sense of rage and sorrow.

Anti nodded, letting Nate have a chance to defend his actions. The siren had discarded his facade, offering only himself to Anti as he tried to compile his thoughts so this would make sense. The last few months have been rough for both of them, but Anti didn't know the full extent of it for Nate.  
"Ok, just so you know this isn't some sort of cruel trick. I didn't even want to do this," he gestured to the false image of Dark that Anti had stupidly believed was real.  
"You've been dissociating for a while now and I didn't know whatelse to do. So I tried to be Dark for you, hoping that if you heard his voice and saw his face that you'd come back." Anti could see the pained expression on the siren's face, showing how hard it's been for him to play pretend around Anti. There was something deeper behind his tired eyes, giving away the real reason Nate's stuck around this long. It wasn't just out of guilt or some hero complex that he was caring for Anti. The siren had fallen for him. Hard.

Anti could see the pain and longing in his eyes, hear the strain in his voice as he tried to tell Anti what he didn't want to hear. Dark was never here. It's only been him. Suddenly it made sense as to why his pillows smelled like Nate, why he hasn't seen the siren around for a few months. He wasn't shutting himself in. He was caring for Anti under the guise of another.  
"Was he ever here?" Was all Anti could force himself to say. This was a lot to take in at the moment, and his mind was beginning to crack under the weight of his broken heart. Nate shrugged, the embers of his cigarette lighting up as he sucked in a lungful of poison.  
"He came by once after you ended things. I watched him stand in front of your door, holding an envelope in his hand before sliding it under the door and leaving. He hasn't been back since then and no one has seen him around." Nate never read what the note said, seeing that it wasn't any of his business.  
"What did you do with it?" Anti whimpered, hands shaking from the stress. Nate pointed to the kitchen, telling him that he put it on the counter for him to read whenever he felt better.

Anti sighed, fearing the worst but hoping he wasn't correct. Dark didn't seem like the type to just disappear out of nowhere and he didn't want to believe that he'd done something unthinkable. Anti still loved Dark. But things still hadn't made sense to him yet. So from what Nate was saying, Anti has been a lot sicker than he originally thought. Dark's departure had messed with his mind, causing him to lose track of time.  
"Why did you pick Dark? Why didn't you just come to me like this? Did I say something to force your hand?" Anti honestly didn't know. He was having a difficult time remembering the last time he saw Nate after the incident on the porch.   
"And what about you and Madpat? Or was that all in my head as well?" 

Nate stubbed out his cigarette, exhaling a puff of smoke as he sighed.  
"You wouldn't respond to anything I was trying to do. You wouldn't eat, refused to move. You looked so broken, Anti. I knew how much he meant to you, so I tried to be him for you. I wasn't able to make you smile on my own, but when I put that mask on..you came alive a little more. So I kept it up, eventually nailing his mannerisms down to a T. I became Dark so you could live. And as far as Madpat goes, he was only helping me care for you. He'd keep an eye out for you while I was away, but there's nothing else going on beyond that."   
Anti nodded, finally able to move as he shakily climbed to his feet. Nate looked exhausted and broken, just like Anti.   
"Why'd you stay? Why not just let me die?" Anti whispered, his voice strained from holding back his tears. Their eyes locked, the look Nate was giving him saying more than words could ever communicate. The siren sucked in a shakey breath, blue tears falling from his eyes and staining his skin once again. Deep indigo lines painted his cheeks, showing that he'd been crying a lot over the past few months.  
"Because I fell in love with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Anti didn't quite know how to respond to such a bold statement. His heart was recovering from Dark, and Nate's confession came at a very bad time. Anti still couldn't tell what was real and what was in his head. He's craved love and affection for so long that he wouldn't put it past himself to conjure up a white knight, someone to swoop in and fix the mess of a man he was reduced to.   
Nate stood in front of Anti silently, trying to read his blank expression to gauge a response. That's quite the leap of faith for Nate, laying himself out in the open for Anti to pick at. He knew his chances with the demon were slim, based on his previous actions that left a bad taste in Anti's mouth. 

The siren was holding his breath, so to speak. Waiting and hoping that Anti would let him back in so he could attempt to right his wrongs and smooth things over. Nate was sick of pretending to be someone else, hiding behind the face of someone that abandoned Anti when he needed him the most. He wasn't going to pretend anymore. He was presenting himself to Anti, letting him see every fault and blemish he had to offer. It was the first time the siren had ever trusted another person with his heart, and Anti now held Nate in the palm of his hand. He could either destroy him or build him up. 

"I'm sorry, Nate. I'm having a hard time coming to terms with this. You mean to tell me that the person I assumed was Dark was actually you this entire time? You lied to me?" Anti was missing the point, and Nate could see that whatever he'd just said went right over his head. The siren shrugged, hoping Anti wouldn't shut him out because of that lie. He meant well, and Nate usually never means well. He doesn't say I love you or express affection beyond a sexual level. In a way he's a lot like Dark, but the main difference is that he's not afraid to look weak in front of someone he respects.  
Nate had fallen hard for Anti over the past few months and all he wanted to do was mend Anti's broken heart. But would the demon let him?

"I lied to bring you back, Anti. It hurt like hell to see you like that, wasting away while you cried for someone that doesn't give a shit about you anymore. He left you to rot, Anti. I was there to pick up the pieces, to keep you alive." Nate's tone was a bit harsher than he intended it to be, drawing a scowl on Anti's face as his body tensed up.   
"I never asked for you to save me! Don't you even try to make me feel guilty for what you've done. You lied, Nate! I'm so fucking lost and confused and this isn't helping! I can't even tell what's real anymore." Anti snapped, harshly shoving Nate back against the railing of the porch. Nate was a bit stunned by Anti's anger, but he did expect some sort of negative outcome from this. Anti was just trying to sort himself out and Nate was clouding his mind again. He was hurt and irritated, wanting to take his aggression out on the siren for drawing him into this illusion. But he couldn't bring himself to do that to Nate. Whether he lied or not was irrelevant at this point, Anti had to try and move forward from this point and the thought of facing this world alone left a pit of despair inside his chest. Nate sighed, seeing just how broken Anti truly was. His mind was scattered and his soul was damn near dead.  
"I can show you what's real, Anti. If you'll let me in again I'll do whatever it takes to mend your broken heart. I'm so sorry for lying, for forcing your hand to leave Dark like that. But I did it with the best intentions. I love you. I'm not afraid to say that, even though I've never been in love before. I just wanna see you smile again."   
Nate took a tentative step forward, extending a hand out towards Anti like he was an injured animal. The demon stayed put, frozen in place as his mind tried to put itself back together. Getting close to Nate again was terrifying, just imagining the hurt that would consume his body if Nate were to break his heart. Anti wanted to shut himself in, guard himself and keep the world at a distance so he couldn't get hurt again. He wasn't sure if he could trust Nate, but the siren's open arms looked so warm and inviting. Anti wanted to bury himself in Nate's embrace, breathe in his smokey lavender scent and just get lost in his healing touch. Nate would see the longing in Anti's eyes as he closed the gap between their bodies, hands shaking as they touched Anti's cold skin. The demon sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to stay put when he desperatly wanted to tear himself away from Nate and wallow in his misery.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, baby. You can trust me."   
Nate stepped closer, hands sliding up Anti's arms as he pulled him into his chest. As soon as Anti fell into Nate's arms he collapsed in on himself, sobbing as all the hurt and rejection hit him like a truck. The two fell to the floor, Nate's grip on Anti tightening as he pulled him into his lap. Anti wasn't even making sense, babbling as he hiccuped and cried as hard as his body would let him. Nate's shirt was quickly becoming soaked with tears, the fabric clutched in Anti's hands tightly.   
"Shh..I'm here, baby. You don't have to be strong, let me be strong for you." Nate murmered, running his fingers through Anti's hair as he rocked.

The two stayed huddled in the porch, just drinking the feel of each other in as Anti let out his pain. The harder he cried the better he felt, and the better he felt the more he began to see things clearly.   
What he thought was his only door to happiness, was actually just a distraction. What Anti thought he needed was Dark, a demon that would rather lose the love of his life than admit how much he needed Anti. He valued his pride over love, and that was what closed that door for good. But when one door closes another opens, revealing the very thing he thought he could do without. Maybe Nate could be trusted, maybe the siren was just what Anti needed.


	20. Chapter 20

It felt like hours before either of them moved, far too mentally exhausted to even try doing anything else but hold each other and cry. Anti had gone into a numb state, staring blankly at the sunset while Nate stroked his back. His eyes were dull and hooded, mind a chaotic mess. Anti was limply holding onto Nate, trying to keep himself anchored in reality. He wasn't sure what to make of this entire situation, or what this meant for Anti and Nate as a couple. We're they a couple now? Anti wasn't sure. The thought of jumping back into a relationship after everything that happened with Dark seemed like a bad idea. But Nate was so warm and caring, and Anti honestly needed something like that in his life. All he had was Bellatrix, but a cat can only provide so much companionship for a person. Anti needed more.

As night fell and the two were finally back inside the house, Anti began to think about the letter Nate told him about. Part of him was afraid to even open it, fearing that Dark took his life and wanted to tell him something one last time. It didn't fit Dark's character, leaving in such a way. Anti always thought that if either of them were going to leave this world through suicide, it would be him, not Dark.

Anti couldn't stop thinking about it. His body was going through the motions, eating and drinking whenever Nate asked him to. He was on autopilot, letting Nate care for him and put him to bed just like he had been doing all along. But instead of leaving to let Anti sleep, Nate climbed into the bed with him, cuddling up to Anti in such a way that just screamed "Please hold me."

But Anti's mind was far away, imagining what crucial words were waiting for him inside that envelope. So Anti waited, and waited, and waited, until Nate was finally asleep enough for him to move. The demon was on his side, pressed into Nate's embrace tightly. The smell of cigarette smoke and lavender was surrounding him like a thick blanket, and it was beginning to be a scent that Anti associated with comfort. The demon quietly slipped out of bed, making his way into the kitchen without making a sound. It wasn't that he was afraid of Nate waking up and finding him gone, he just wanted to face this on his own without Nate clouding his mind again. The siren had a way about him that made Anti feel a certain type of way. It was a warm and fuzzy, hot coco on a cold day type of feeling. A feeling he didn't want to let go of. But he still needed answers, which is why he's standing in the kitchen at two in the morning, holding an envelope that may or may not hold terrible news. But the longer he held onto it the angrier he became. Dark was a coward for doing this, breaking his heart and just leaving this fucking paper to do the explaining for him. Anti suffered because of Dark's lack of action, and he didn't want to read whatever the hell was in this envelope. Whatever Dark had to say to him, he could've said it to Anti's face. And because Anti still wasn't in his right mind, he grabbed Nate's lighter and lit it on fire. The envelope and it's secrets went up in flames, smoking inside the kitchen sink where Anti let it reduce to a pile of ash. Fuck Dark and his "good intentions". Anti wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

So he slipped on his shoes and left the house, wandering around outside in the middle of the night to try and remember where Dark lived, if he even lived there still. It had been over six months since they had seen each other and no one had heard from Dark since the day he left that letter on Anti's doorstep. Anti was about to find out what had happened to him and maybe get some answers so he could move on.

It took a little bit to get to the house he once considered his second home, and on the outside nothing had really changed. Maybe Dark was still here? It seemed plausible at the time. Anti stepped up to the front door, sliding the spare key he still had into the lock and opening the door slowly. The house was dark and lifeless, but then again it was about three in the morning. Most people would be asleep.

The house still smelled of Dark, sending a pang of sorrow straight through Anti's chest as soon as he recognized it. It was a sweet rose scent, almost like an expensive type of cologne. Anti remembers breathing it in, the pillows stained with it after he'd spent the night. Those were happy memories, drawn from a time when love wasn't such an evil thing. 

Anti stepped inside and closed the door, glancing around to find that it still looked like someone had been living here. There were dirty dishes in the sink, stacks of bills on the counter in the kitchen. Dark had always worked from home, so there really was no reason for him to leave the house when everything he did or needed to do could be done from within the home. The only reason Dark went out was because of Anti. Once he was gone, Dark had nothing left.

The demon bit his lip, walking towards the bedroom where a faint noise could be heard. It was so soft, barely there at all, but Anti could still tell that someone was grieving inside that room.  
With his hand on the door knob, Anti forced himself to twist the knob and face his fears. The door swung open slowly, darkness engulfing the figure that sat on the edge of the bed, back turned towards Anti with a picture of something in his hands. The figure turned his head, the sound of glass shattering filling Anti's ears as he locked eyes with the man on the bed. A hauntingly deep and familiar voice swirled around Anti's head, forcing a few tears from his eyes.

"Anti?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Anti?"   
Dark's voice was usually smooth and seductive, but now it was just broken and raspy. How long has he been grieving? Dark doesn't cry or show emotion like this, so Anti had no idea what to do. It was usually him that broke down and became far too emotional, mostly because Anti had a mood disorder. Dark never really dealt with Anti's meltdowns properly either. Crying excited him, but the context for those situations left him feeling lost and uncomfortable. Anti and Dark were two negative charges, trying to force themselves into a bond that would never happen. But old habits die hard, and instead of Anti just coming here to get his answers and leave like he intended to, he drew closer to Dark with the sole purpose of comforting him. Whatelse could he really do? He's never seen Dark like this before, but it made him seem more human. Dark did have emotions, he just chose not to feel them.

Anti walked closer, making sure to avoid the broken glass that littered the bedroom floor. The picture frame Dark was holding was shattered by his feet, the photo showing Dark and Anti in a lover's embrace. It was one of the countless pictures Anti took of them together, but it was the only one that showed Dark smiling.  
Anti picked up the damaged frame, brushing some of the shattered glass off of the photo as he sat next to Dark on the bed. The older demon looked bewildered, like he couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Anti, what-? Why are you here?" He asked, but his tone was more despondent than Anti was used to hearing.  
"Nate told me about the letter you left me. I burned It."  
Dark's face dropped, heart sinking inside his chest. His eyes fell from Anti's face, finding a spot on the floor that didn't make him feel so small.  
"Oh," Dark sighed. "You came here just to tell me that?"

"No. I came to hear it in person. I don't want some flimsy paper to explain why you left, I deserve to hear it for myself."

Anti's gaze was burning into the side of Dark's head, urging him to give eye contact. But Dark wouldn't dare look at Anti, he knew he'd break down if he did and he didn't want Anti to think any less of him. Dark still hasn't learned much of anything from this experience, far too worried about how he looks on the outside to express how he feels on the inside. 

Anti sighed, shaking his head.  
"Dark, what did you have to tell me in that letter that you felt couldn't be said to my face?'

"It wasn't a suicide note, obviously. I thought about it, but feeling this type of pain is new to me and it makes me remember how much I hurt you. I don't deserve an escape, so I didn't progress any further with it than a few thoughts."

Anti nodded, feeling relief flood his mind. It never occurred to him that burning the letter might have been an overreaction, that if Dark really had taken his own life that his last words to Anti would've been gone forever.

"Then what did you need to tell me? I wanna hear it, Dark."

Anti made sure to grab a hold of Dark's chin, forcing the other to give him eye contact while he said what needed to be said. Dark didn't even fight it, but he looked ashamed when his cheeks were soon wet with his own tears. 

"I-it wasn't much, b-but it's something I never said to you when I had you. I w-wanted you to be able to read it whenever you felt like c-crying, to remind you that even when you didn't love yourself, I-I still loved you."

Dark was full on sobbing at this point, and the look in his eyes broke Anti down. Dark was screaming for some kind of comfort, to be held in Anti's arms and kissed until the tears stopped falling and his heart didn't hurt anymore. He's spent the last six months in isolation, punishing himself for hurting Anti so badly. He's wanted to come to Anti and care for him, but he couldn't even care for himself. Nate stepped in once again to do the things that Dark wasn't capable of doing, and this time he might have actually won Anti's heart because of it.

Anti's eyes softened, his resolve crumbling into dust as he pulled Dark into his arms. The older demon collapsed into Anti's chest, breathing him in and sobbing into his shirt as he held onto him tightly.  
"I-I love you, p-please forgive m-me." Dark cried, letting everything he's ever tried to hide from Anti spill out onto his lap. There were so many things he wanted to say to Dark, but after hearing him say it again it all just faded away. Anti hushed him, soothing Dark's battered soul with forgiveness and surprisingly enough, affection. 

Dark pulled back a little, arms still circling Anti's waist as their eyes locked. This room has held far too many intimate memories for them, and just being here on this bed, where they've made love countless times, wants helping either of them establish a comfortable boundary. Anti still had Nate to go home to, whether they were in a relationship now or not was irrelevant. Nate kept him safe and alive, showed Anti what unconditional love is really like when Dark was too proud or wounded to do so. If Anti fell back into Dark's arms, took him back after everything Nate had done for him, it would be the equivalent of Anti spitting in his face. But the moment was far too intense for either of them to think clearly, and so Anti let himself get lost in Dark's ruby gaze, drinking up how good it sounded to hear the other say those three little words to him.

"I love you too.." Anti murmered, eyes closing as he leaned in closer to Dark, brushing their lips together. It felt wrong and deep down Anti knew that he'd regret this. But fuck it.  
Their lips connected urgently, six months worth of pain and separation spilling out into the kiss as their grip on each other tightened. Anti let himself forget about Nate for just a moment, focusing on how familiar Dark's kiss felt as the older pushed him back onto the bed. And Nate was none the wiser, sleeping in Anti's bed as his lover fell back into Dark's touch.


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as Anti's back hit the bed, all thoughts of Nate and how hurt he'd be came back to him. The decision to kiss Dark, to fall back into his arms was a choice Anti didn't have to make. He could leave right now, tell Dark that he couldn't get involved with him and run back to the person that cared enough to stay. Nate was the one that didn't walk out on him, even though Anti wasn't in his right mind and wouldn't have know. The siren was loyal when he didn't have to be, and now Anti had to choose to be loyal or not.

The demon didn't exactly love Nate. There were feelings there that Anti could nurture into something more, turning what they had now into a truly beautiful relationship. Nate would be loyal and loving, something that he's proven to Anti time and time again over the past few months. He was a clear choice to make. But the feelings Anti harbored for Dark were strong, and the way his former lover's lips were moving against his own made all of the clutter inside his head disappear. Anti's mind grew quiet for the first time in months. Nate may love Anti with all his heart, but Anti doesn't love Nate like he loves Dark.

From that moment on his mind was made up. Anti wanted Dark. At least in a physical sense he did. His emotions were a jumbled mess at this point in time, but things were quiet so long as he was touching Dark.  
"I've missed you, baby." Dark whispered against Anti's quivering lips. Neither knew what would happen past this moment, all that mattered was how it felt to be close again after so many months of separation.  
"I missed you too. So fucking much." Anti mewled between kisses, holding onto Dark and pulling him closer. His body was hungry for Dark, pressing himself closer to him until there was no space at all between them. Dark wrapped his arms around Anti's waist, pulling him up towards the headboard as their lips moved sensually.

Things were moving rather quickly, maybe a bit too quickly for Anti, whose emotions weren't exactly sorted out just yet. All he knew was that Dark made him feel better, but there was still a nagging voice in the back of his mind that was screaming at him to stop before he got carried away. Nate would be so hurt, so upset to hear that Anti had basically spit in his face.

Dark's hands were pulling on Anti's clothes, sliding his hands into the demon's pajama pants to grope his ass. A breathy moan tumbled from Anti's lips, grinding his hips against his former lover's in such a needy way. But that voice was still there, telling Anti to run back to Nate. 

He tried to tune it out, block it with how good Dark was making him feel. And yet it was still there, whispering that Nate loved him in a way that Dark never could.  
Anti lifted his hips up, allowing Dark to slide his pants down to his ankles. The demon kicked them off, hastily pulling down Dark's boxers as well. He just wanted to stop hurting, just for a quick pleasure filled moment. This was of course the wrong way to go about it. Sex and love mean very different things to certain people, and Anti shouldn't be using it to make himself feel better. Even if he wanted Dark's body, even if it made him forget the pain for a second. It wasn't worth it in the long run. 

Anti spread his legs, giving Dark more access to him as they sloppily kissed and clawed at each other. It was hot and passionate, intense and needy. Dark's hand blindly fumbled around the nightstand for the lubricant, desperately wanting to bury himself inside Anti's warm body. And Anti wanted that too, but for all the wrong reasons. His conscious was getting louder, angrily clawing him up inside the longer he stayed put. He knew getting involved with Dark was a terrible idea. He knew that Nate was the right choice. But it just felt so good. 

Dark slicked up his cock, quickly lifting Anti's legs onto his shoulders and pressing his tip against Anti's rim.  
And just then the voice in his head became unbearably loud. It was angry and hurt, shouting at Anti to stop. And now he couldn't tune it out. Now it didn't matter how good it felt to have Dark's cock sliding inside him. This was wrong. He knew it and couldn't deny that this was a mistake he'd regret for a very long time. Nate didn't deserve this. He couldn't go through with it anymore.

Anti tensed up, eyes going wide and glassy as he gazed up at Dark. His former lover was just about to enter him when he suddenly stopped.  
"What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?" Dark frantically checked him over, letting Anti's legs slide off his shoulders and fall onto the bed. The second Dark pulled away and let the moment evaporate, the slew of loud voices and emotions came flooding back to him. He couldn't escape them now. He had to go.  
"I-I can't, Dark. Nate..I can't do this to him." Anti stammered, his voice becoming thick with guilt. Dark seemed to understand what he was trying to get at, scooting back as his heart dropped. 

"Oh, I see.." Dark murmered, his chest feeling like it was caving in, trying not to break down. He tucked himself back into his boxers, handing Anti his pajama pants with a trembling hand.  
"I'm sorry, Dark. I didn't mean to-" 

"Just go.." Dark interrupted, feeling himself start to crack with his bottled up emotions.

"Dark, please.."

"Just go!" Dark bellowed, snapping at Anti through hurt and anger. His head was in his hands, back now turned to Anti on the bed. Anti was starting to cry, shakily slipping on his pants and climbing to his feet. Dark couldn't give him what he wanted, but Nate could. It was time to let go.

"I'm so sorry." Anti brokenly whispered as he glanced back at Dark, silently saying goodbye as he quickly left the house and stepped into the cold night air.


	23. Chapter 23

The pace Anti set on his walk back home was an especially slow and painful one. His head was full of negative thoughts and his heart was heavy, weighing down his feet and slowing his steps. Whatever he thought would happen with Dark ended up blowing up in his face, and now he might lose the one person that stuck it out for him. Nate was all he had left, and Anti was kicking himself for letting his heart lead when his mind kept telling him no. His future with Dark was a bleak and rocky path, full of heartache and pain. He could see it whenever he looked into Dark's eyes. 

The big difference between Nate and Dark was rather simple. Nate pushed through his own personal pain in order to help Anti deal with his, while Dark wallowed in self pity and closed himself off. Yeah, he seemed repentant about what he'd done, but he was too consumed with licking his own wounds to see how hurt and conflicted Anti truly was. Dark was still self absorbed, and the moment Anti saw it in his eyes he knew there was nothing for him here.

The cloudy midnight sky offered little comfort to him on his short journey home, and Anti knew he'd have to tell Nate what had happened. It's not exactly like he could just hide the fact that he was intimate with his ex. The marks and evidence were there, covering his neck and painting him red with guilt. He only hoped that the siren would understand and forgive him for slipping up. Everyone makes mistakes, but it takes courage to openly admit and try to change the things they've messed up on. And Anti was about to find out just how forgiving Nate could be. 

The walk home was a lot shorter than Anti would have liked, each step bringing him closer to a potential conflict with Nate. His heart was pounding, crawling up his throat and threatening to burst from his mouth as he rounded the corner and set his sights on the porch. There was a figure sitting on the steps, the dim glow of a cigarette illuminating the gorgeous pair of lips wrapped around the butt of the cig. Anti sighed, fidgeting nervously. Of course Nate was awake. Karma was here to kick Anti straight into the brunt of the situation, giving him no additional time to prepare himself for this. Nate took a long drag from his cigarette, eyes drifting up to lock with Anti's. His expression was calm but unreadable, which left Anti out in the wind when it came to gauging how he'd respond. But how did he think Nate would respond to hearing how easily Anti had betrayal him? He just had to bite the bullet and get this over with. He deserved whatever Nate said or did to hurt him, at least in his mind he thought so.

"Can't sleep either?" Nate mused, blowing out a puff of toxic smoke. Anti shook his head, slowly coming closer to Nate and taking a seat next to him on the  steps.  
"Yeah, I know. The cold spot next to me in the bed woke me up, couldn't fall back to sleep knowing you weren't there. Where'd you go?"   
His tone was calm and held no hint of any accusations, but Anti still felt as though he were under a microscope.  
"I was with Dark.." Anti simply said, eyes glued to the space between his feet. Nate was quiet for a moment, and Anti swore he could hear Nate's heart snapping in two. But the siren didn't snap at him, he didn't berate or belittle him. He just stayed silent, like he was processing this as calmly as possible. When he finally did respond, it wasn't at all what Anti was expecting.  
"Then why come back to me? If you were happy I would have understood. My feelings don't matter much Anti, if you love Dark and want to be with him again, you have my permission. Not like you actually need that. You're not mine to possess."

Anti glanced up, furrowing his brows. Why was he being so calm about this? Why wasn't he angry?  
"I wasn't happy. I can't be happy with Dark, not anymore. I thought that he was this knight in shining armor, that he would love me and take me away from this miserable existence," Anti confessed, Nate listening as he smoked. "But I realized that the person I wanted wasn't him. It was you, Nate." 

Silence. More crippling silence. Anti couldn't read Nate's expression, couldn't tell what he was thinking. This was torture. Nate offered his cigarette to Anti, quietly blowing out the smoke. The demon tenitively accepted, hoping the nicotine would soothe his fried nerves.  
"I'd like to believe that I've done something good, that I've made up for my past mistakes with you. I don't think for a second that I'm your knight in shining armor, Anti. I can't live up to those standards, no one can. But I know how strongly I feel for you, and I promise to do my best each and every day to make you happy." Nate said, reaching over to cup Anti's cheek.  
"You're not upset? I ran off to be with Dark, how are you not angry about that?" Anti queried, genuinely confused by Nate's calm demeanor. Where's the abuse? The harsh and demeaning words? 

Nate chuckled, thumb gently rubbing Anti's cheek.  
"I knew you'd go back to him eventually, he's all you talked about for those few months I took care of you. But you had to see for yourself who was right for you. You don't belong to me, so I have no right to be upset. Am I hurt? Of course. But you came back, and honestly, that's all that matters to me." He murmered, a soft and warm smile on his face. Anti felt his heart lift from Nate's words, latching onto them for dear life as he leaned into the siren's touch.  
"I love you, Anti. And even if you chose Dark over me, even if you spit in my face and turned me away, I'd still love you. I've never felt like this about anyone, but I wanna explore this feeling with you, if you'll have me." 

Anti felt like crying, but oddly enough he wasn't upset. He was overjoyed. He might have lost Dark, he might have closed the door to a future he no longer wanted. But when a door closes a new one is opened, and Anti couldn't wait to see what his future looked like in the eyes of this siren. His siren.  
"I'd love to have you, Mare. You have no idea how much I want you." Anti breathlessly laughed, his eyes watering a little as he leaned in. Nate smiled, cupping Anti's face and bringing him in for a kiss.  
"Then you'll be mine and I'll be yours." He said. And then he sealed it with a kiss.

Perhaps love isn't such an evil thing after all.


End file.
